Under the Sea
by SouthwestExpat
Summary: During the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep find themselves on board the Nautilus. Adventure and shenanigans naturally ensue. Rated T because this is my first posted fanfic and I'm paranoid (any caution will be for adventure/peril - no pairings, etc.).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caves are curious, dangerous places. According to one illustrious author, "You don't know how far they go back, sometimes, or where a passage behind may lead to, or what is waiting for you inside." (1) The ancestors of Caspian X, King of Narnia, had reached Telmar from our world by sheer accident when they fled to a cave for refuge.

Now, on the maiden voyage of the _Dawn Treader_, the King explored many islands, and had many adventures. One of the islands, he and his companions came upon a cave that stretched far back with many windings and turnings…

* * *

A sudden draft blew out the torch in Caspain's hand, sending the party into pitch darkness.

"Stand still," said Edmund. "Don't get separated."

"Let's hold hands," said Lucy, remembering Susan's instruction when they had been called back to Narnia from the train station the year before.

This was accomplished with some difficulty, but in the end Lucy and Eustace were holding hands, with Edmund and Caspian on either side, and Reepicheep on Lucy's shoulder.

"This isn't rock," said Edmund, feeling the walls of what had been a cave before the torch went out.

"It seems to be walls of metal," said Caspian. "How strange! Is this some infernal prison of the Calormen? But how did we come here?"

"We were in a cave, Sire," said Reepicheep. "Many strange tales have been told of such places."

"We could be anywhere," said Edmund, "any world. Even our own."

"Do they have metal walls in your world?" asked Caspian.

"They do," said Edmund. "Especially in ship-building. This feels like riveting."

"What a lark!" exclaimed Caspian. "I've always wanted to visit your world."

"We don't know that's where we are yet," said Edmund. "And if we are aboard a ship, we'll have a lot of explaining to do. Animals never talk in our world, and mice are a nuisance aboard ship. Reep, don't challenge anyone to single combat. Let Lu and I do the talking."

They walked forward a few feet until they almost ran into another metal wall. Edmund fumbled against the wall until he found what felt like the outline of a door and banged on it loudly.

Soon, they heard the sound of running feet, then of bolts being slid back. The door opened suddenly, and the light temporarily blinded the Narnians.

When they were able to see again, they found they were all held securely by their arms, except for Reepicheep, who was being held by the scruff of his neck, kicking wildly.

"Don't hurt him!" screamed Lucy, terrified the strange men would break her courageous friend's neck.

"Unhand our subject at once!" said Caspian, straining uselessly against his captors.

"Be quiet a moment," said Edmund. "We mean no harm, and it is an accident we are here. Please do not hurt our friend."

There was silence. Then the strangers talked to one another in a language none of the Narnians understood. Then Reepicheep was placed back on Lucy's shoulder and they were led quickly out of the room they had been in.

They were hurried down a passageway and into another room. It was small, just large enough for them to stand comfortably, and lit by a single light in the middle of the ceiling. This captured Caspian's attention before the door had been closed and bolted.

"What a marvel!" he said. "It is as though the sun were captured in a tiny lamp."

"It's just a light bulb," said Eustace.

"How does this light bulb operate?" Caspian asked.

"It's electric," said Eustace. "It's powered by current instead of gas or oil, like they used to use."

"A current," mused Caspian. "How do ocean waves, or even a river, power this?"

"Not that kind of current," said Eustace, sounding exasperated. "It's the flow of electrons down a wire-"

Before Caspian could ask what an electron was, there was the sound of bolts being drawn back. The Narnians turned to face the door.

* * *

(1) This description of dangers in caves is from _The Hobbit_, by J.R.R. Tolkien (Chapter 4, Over Hill and Under Hill).

**Author's Note:** This is a cross-over cooked up in a conversation with BrokenKestrel (I'm working on the tomfoolery aspect we discussed...). It can be set at most any point during _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ between Dragon Island and Ramandu's Island. It is definitely set after _20,000 Leagues_ \- I obviously assume the _Nautilus_ survived the Maëlstrom. I hope to discover something of Captain Nemo's motives for abandoning human society, and his plans for revenge. This is my first time publishing a fanfic - I will do my best to maintain a regular updating schedule, but I do ask for patience as I learn to call the Muses!


	2. Chapter 2

I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Narnia does not belong to me, and neither does the _Nautilus_. I only lay claim to the shenanigans in this fic (as well any errors of historical fact that the _Nautilus _may pilot into...).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The door creaked open to reveal a tall, well-built man with dark hair and an impassive face that could have been anywhere from thirty-five to fifty(1). Behind him stood several of the men who had escorted the Narnians to their confinement.

The newcomer studied them for several minutes without betraying any reaction. Finally, Edmund broke the silence.

"We apologize for trespassing. It was an accident on our part, I assure you. Could you tell us please where we are?"

The newcomer continued to stare at them.

"Maybe he doesn't speak English," Eustace tried to whisper in Edmund's ear.

Edmund repeated his questions in what he could remember of his school French lessons, but with no reaction.

"In places of courtesy," said Reepicheep, "it is customary to give some response when addressed in a civilized manner as King-"

Lucy clamped a hand over Reepicheep's muzzle, too late. The strangers all started and stared at him.

"Which of you is the ventriloquist?" asked the stranger in front.

"No ventriloquist," said Edmund. "Reepicheep is a Talking Mouse."

The man's brow furrowed slightly. "Are there mammalian parrots now?"

"Oh dear," murmured Eustace.

Reepicheep looked ready to attack at this insult, but Lucy put a hand on his paw and he subsided.

Edmund shook his head at the question. "No, a Talking Mouse. He's – we're not in Narnia, are we?"

"There was no such country when the _Nautilus_ left human society forever," said the man.

"The _Nautilus_!" exclaimed Edmund. "You're Captain Nemo!" said Lucy almost at the same time.

All eyes stared at them.

"You have heard of my vessel then," said Captain Nemo, for of course, it was he. "Monsieur Aronnax and his companions escaped alive then."

"Yes," said Lucy, "but everyone thinks it was just a story. No one is looking for you."

"It was pursuit that brought Monsieur Aronnax aboard this vessel," said Captain Nemo. "And we were pursued more than once while he and his companions were aboard."

"Hold a moment," said Edmund. "What is the year?"

Captain Nemo said the year was 1870.

"It would be more accurate to say no one is pursuing you in our time," said Edmund.

"You claim to have traveled through time?" asked Captain Nemo.

"Sort of," said Edmund. "But it was not our intention."

Captain Nemo was silent again. "Your – Talking Mouse – called you a king. Where is your kingdom?"

"It's not – not in this world," said Edmund. "You can only reach Narnia by magic."

Captain Nemo furrowed his brow. "And who are these with you? Your courtiers?"

"My sister, Queen Lucy," said Edmund. "Caspian the Tenth, present King of Narnia. Our cousin –"

"Present king?" Captain Nemo asked. "And how is your sister your consort?"

Edmund seemed at a loss to explain the relationship between the Kings and Queens of Old and the present king of Narnia, which had no parallel in this world.

"Permit me, Sire," said Reepicheep. He turned to Captain Nemo. "In the Golden Age of Narnia, there were four sovereigns. King Edmund and Queen Lucy, along with their elder sister, Queen Susan, ruled under their brother, High King Peter. After a time, Aslan called them back to their own place. When trouble returned to Narnia, Aslan brought them back, and they aided King Caspian in the war against a usurper. He now rules Narnia."

"Four monarchs at once?" asked Captain Nemo. "Rome could not hold even two, though they were brothers."(2)

"Nonetheless, we did," said Lucy, with some earnestness. "With Aslan's help, for many years."

Captain Nemo's face regained its former impassiveness, and he stared at them for a long time.

"If what you say is true," he began slowly, "you are folk of great honor. But the lives and safety of the men aboard this vessel, who have forsworn all contact with the outside world. Will you give your word not to escape this ship?"

"Will you give us a moment," said Edmund.

The Narnians withdrew to a corner of the small room and spoke in low voices for a moment.

"There's no point in not agreeing," said Edmund. "I don't think we want to go off this ship anyway."

"I'd have thought you'd enjoy being in a past time," said Eustace.

"In theory," said Edmund. "But we'd run the risk of creating some horrible time paradox. Imagine doing something that prevents our grandparents from meeting."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Eustace. The books he read were weak on adventure.

"But I do want to make it clear to the captain," Edmund continued, "we may have no choice about leaving. If Aslan brought us here, Aslan will take us back when he is ready."

"We would not want to appear to break our word," Caspian said.

The others agreed quickly. "If Aslan has set us some task aboard this strange vessel," said Lucy, "it would be well to have the trust of the captain."

"Before we give our word," said Edmund, turning back to Captain Nemo, "you must remember we did not come here of our own agency. The one who sent us may well call us back. If he does, we could not resist him if we wished."

Captain Nemo looked wary. "Who is so powerful he could put you aboard a submarine and whisk you off again without you knowing?" he asked.

"Aslan," said Lucy, smiling.

"You have mentioned that name several times. Is that the name of the Turkish sultan now?" asked Captain Nemo.(3)

"Oh no," Lucy said quickly. "Aslan is the Great Lion, the Son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea."

Captain Nemo raised an eyebrow slightly. "I suppose this – this – personage, would not be easy to resist."

"Death itself could not hold him," said Edmund quietly but firmly.

"Very well," Captain Nemo said at last. "If you will give your word not to attempt escape – and I will not count the actions of this Aslan as such – welcome aboard the _Nautilus_."

* * *

(1) _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, chapter 8 (I'm working from a volume that contains three of Monsieur Verne's novels – the description is on page 231 in this edition).

(2) (If anyone is unfamiliar with the story...) According to legend, Romulus and Remus were the founders of the city of Rome. After a brief period of joint rule, Romulus killed his twin brother to gain sole power.

(3) "Aslan" is apparently the Turkish word for "lion" (how C.S. Lewis came to this particular name selection, I do not know). Until the aftermath of World War I, Turkey was part of the Ottoman Empire, ruled by a sultan. This would have been Captain Nemo's frame of reference (and that of Jules Verne when he wrote _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_). I do not know that a sultan was ever named Aslan, but as the Ottoman emperors were known for their military conquests, I think it would be reasonable for Captain Nemo to assume it was the name of a sultan.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope this chapter didn't drag too much (or that Captain Nemo was too quick to trust...). Now that everyone is friends (sort of...) aboard the _Nautilus_, we can get on with the real adventures!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Narnia and the _Nautilus_ still do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Captain Nemo led the Narnians were to two adjoining cabins. Lucy had one, and the other was large enough for the boys and Reepicheep to bunk together.

The captain promised to send dinner to their cabin, and that clothes appropriate for life aboard the submarine would be ready in the morning. It would take some time to cut them down to size for the children.

"Does the – Talking Mouse – pardon me." Captain Nemo turned to face Reepicheep. "I take it you are not in the habit of wearing clothes."

"No, good captain, Talking Animals usually rely on the fur given to them by Aslan," said Reepicheep.

"However, the _Nautilus_ is in the habit of going to regions of extreme temperature, where it would be advisable for you to have a set of clothes available," said Captain Nemo. "At the least, you may wish for a boat cloak."

"Your courtesy is most appreciated, Captain," said Reepicheep, bowing.

Captain Nemo left them then. Caspian whistled.

"This is an adventure and no mistake," he said.

"Indeed, sire," said Reepicheep. "To visit the world of the Kings and Queens of old is something no Narnian could boast until now." He turned to Edmund and Lucy. "You know something of this Captain Nemo. I take it he is a famous sea captain."

"Yes, but everyone thinks he's just a story," said Edmund.

"Do tell us," said Eustace. "I never read it."

Lucy and Edmund told all they could remember of Captain Nemo, as related by Monsieur Arronax to the novelist Jules Verne. The Frenchman, along with his faithful valet and an obstinate Canadian whaler, had been thrown overboard while their vessel pursued the _Nautilus_, which had become the object of significant attention in the world press. The captain, though he had cut himself off from the rest of humanity, had taken in the men, who would have certainly drowned otherwise. But he had refused to put them ashore, and would have condemned them to a life cut off from all community outside the _Nautilus_, had they not managed to escape.

"What would make a man so desperate to escape almost all society?" asked Caspian.

"I don't think the book ever said," said Edmund. "I think he was seeking some sort of revenge though."

At that moment, the cabin door opened, and a steward set a hearty dinner before them. He did not utter a word, and disappeared before Caspian or any of the others could thank him. This disconcerted Reepicheep and Caspian dreadfully, but Edmund and Lucy assured them that Monsieur Arronax and his companions had never spoken to any of the _Nautilus's_ crew during their ten-month voyage(1) except Captain Nemo.

The companions fell to the dinner with a hearty appetite, greatly intrigued by the strange dishes of sea animals and ocean plants. Eustace spent some time trying to classify the plant life before Edmund told him to stop playing with his food.

When they were all satisfied, they all pushed back from the table. Lucy was reminded of her first dinner in Narnia, at the Beavers' house. The boys' cabin, though small like the Beavers' dam, was much less crowded, and the metal construction of the _Nautilus_ made it less homelike. But here, as then, she was with family and friends, surrounded by their love.

"You said Captain Nemo is seeking revenge," said Reepicheep. "What is the cause of his vengeance?"

There was the discordant note, Lucy thought. It had been sometime since she had read the book, and the memory of Captain Nemo's terrible, mysterious wrath was beginning to return amid the shock and wonder of being aboard the _Nautilus_.

"Like, I said, we don't really know," said Edmund. "I think he said he lost his whole family, but how exactly and who was responsible, I don't think Monsieur Arronax ever discovered."

"He seemed to blame all other humans," said Lucy. "But wasn't he trying to help a resistance group in Greece?"

"I don't remember that detail," said Edmund(2). "But I do remember that Captain Nemo attacked at least two different vessels, and he wasn't particular about who was aboard."

"I am the last to deny anyone the right to avenge his family," said Reepicheep, "but there is vengeance and there is lawless violence. No one could possibly have rightful cause to take revenge on all other creatures."

A long silence ensued.

"Did Captain Nemo ever ask his guests to join him in his vengeance?" Caspian asked, after a long moment.

"Oh no," said Lucy. "He went to some lengths to keep them unaware of it, as I recall."

"As long as he does not ask us to partake in his vengeance –" Caspian began slowly. "But no – surely more is required of a king!"

"If you would have my advice, Sire," said Reepicheep, "we were sent here by Aslan, and he will show us our task in due time. Until then, we must wait."

The others smiled in some relief at this suggestion. No one could ever accuse Reepicheep of faintheartedness or failing to seek a noble task eagerly. If he was advising patience, it was from wisdom, not cowardice.

No one wished to disturb the calm that came in the wake of Reepicheep's words. They sat in silence for some time, each with his or her own thoughts. Finally, Lucy bade them good night and went to her cabin. Though she was in a strange bunk aboard a very strange ship, the excitement of the day had worn her out, and she soon fell asleep.

The boys and Reepicheep soon followed suit.

* * *

(1) Lucy's memory is accurate – though Captain Nemo eschewed all direct contact with mankind, he gave a fortune in solid gold to a diver while in Greek waters (Part II, chapter 6, pgs. 396-397).

(2) _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, pg. 525.

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for reminding me about Reepicheep's complex character – a daredevil to be sure, but not without purpose. He is a Mouse of principle, seeking to right wrongs, not create mayhem. Now that Captain Nemo recognizes (or is beginning to recognize) Reepicheep is a person, and his dignity is not at stake, Reepicheep's sense of justice can come through (though I do hope to have some Reepicheep related scrapes before too long...).

Next up – a tour of the _Nautilus_, and (I think...) we learn her next destination!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Captain Nemo is unwilling to surrender ownership of the _Nautilus_. Narnia really belongs to Aslan – Mr. Lewis borrowed it, and now I'm sub-borrowing it (I promised to play nicely...)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, a steward brought breakfast and the promised clothes. After they were dressed and had eaten, Captain Nemo came to ask them on a tour of the _Nautilus_.

"How is the submarine powered?" Eustace asked, as they looked at the _Nautilus_'s pilothouse. "Err, if you don't mind me asking...Captain."

"The _Nautilus_," said Captain Nemo, smiling slightly, "is powered entirely by electricity. Propulsion, light, heating and cooling, and anything else I and my crew might need."

"What is electricity?" asked Caspian. "Cousin Eustace told me it powers your marvelous lamps, but did not have the opportunity to explain how it works."

"It's current," said Eustace, trying to remember what he had told Caspian the night before. "Electron flow – or other charged particles."

Caspian furrowed his brow. "What is an electron?"

"Oh bother," said Eustace, realizing the pickle he was in. "It's the – the smallest part of an atom."

"Part of Adam," said Caspian slowly. "What part of Adam – as in his sons?"

"The _Nautilus_ is powered by a sodium battery, and that is all that I feel at liberty to say about the subject," interjected Captain Nemo. He looked at Eustace thoughtfully. "I will say that my electricity was not that of the world in general – when I left it forever. Atoms, they said, are the indivisible building blocks of matter."

"Well, they're not indivisible," said Eustace. He paused for a moment. "Atoms are far too small to be seen with the naked eye. Even really powerful microscopes can't show them. You have to do special experiments – I don't know how they work. But there's a nucleus, made of protons and neutrons, and the electrons circle around that. And I don't know how...sometimes electrons are alone and flow through wires and the flow creates electricity."(1)

Caspian and Captain Nemo seemed satisfied with this explanation (or at least satisfied it was what they would receive from Eustace).

Having shown the galley, the pilothouse, and the engine room, the captain now led them to his library and exhibit rooms. Eustace had wanted to spend more time examining the engines, but he forgot all about them when he saw the collection of aquatic plants and shells.

"You must have travelled far to obtain this collection, Captain," said Reepicheep.

"Thank you, Sir Reepicheep," said Captain Nemo. "It has been the labour of some years now."

"Have you traversed all this world's oceans?" asked Reepicheep.

"No," replied Captain Nemo. "Many, but not all."

"Which unseen ocean will you seek next?" Reepicheep asked.

"My crew recently returned from a great journey to the South Pole," said Captain Nemo. "I now again seek to go where no man has gone – the North Pole!"

Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace glowed in excitement. Caspian and Reepicheep looked puzzled.

"What sort of pole do you speak of?" Caspian asked. "In my world, that is a piece of wood or metal."

"Doesn't Narnia have a North and South Pole?" Eustace asked. "It's not...flat, is it?" He looked in something like terror at Edmund and Lucy.

"Well of course it is," said Reepicheep. "No one knows what is at the edges, though beyond the Eastern Sea, I expect to find Aslan's Country."(2)

"You mean we're not in a flat world now?" asked Caspian, with an infectious excited smile. "Can we go to the places where everyone is standing upside down?"

Lucy thought Captain Nemo's face twitched slightly. _He must think us mad_¸ she thought, _or that he is going mad himself_.

"It's not that exciting when you're there," said Edmund. "Come to think of it...Captain, do you have a globe aboard?"

The captain quickly produced the desired object from his study.

"So this is Earth," said Edmund, holding up the globe. "And it spins on its axis–" here he spun the ball "–like this every twenty-four hours. So whenever it's nighttime, you are, I suppose, 'standing upside down.' But no one can tell."

"How does anyone stay on such a world?" asked Reepicheep, staring incredulously at the sphere.

Eustace made as if to open his mouth and then thought better of it.

"Gravity," said Captain Nemo.

Caspian and Reepicheep looked at him expectantly.

"Gravity is the force of attraction between two masses," the captain continued. "The magnitude of the force is proportional to the size of the masses and inversely so to the square of the distance between them."

"Objects attract one another?" Caspian asked skeptically. "I've never seen that."

"It is a very weak force," said the Captain. "It requires large objects – such as planets and stars – to notice its effects."(3)

"Then why do the sun and moon and stars not fall on the earth?" asked Reepicheep.

Captain Nemo seemed about to begin a detailed explanation of celestial mechanics, but Edmund broke in.(4)

"The stars and planets are all attracted to each other, not just to the Earth," Edmund said. "So they are all pulled in so many different directions they are always moving and never crash into one another."

"So gravity governs the dance of the stars," said Caspian thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Edmund. "That's a good way of putting it."

Captain Nemo looked at his guests intently, but said nothing.

"You say no one has been to this North Pole," said Reepicheep, turning back to the more comprehensible subject of adventure.

"No, if we reach it, the _Nautilus_ will be the first ship to reach the top of the world, just as she was the first to reach the bottom," said Captain Nemo.(5)

"A great and worthy adventure, Captain," said Reepicheep. "No one has sought to sail the seas to the north of Narnia. At least, not in our time."

"I don't think it's possible in wooden ships," said Edmund. "We certainly never sailed very far into icy seas."

"Then it shall be a new adventure for Your Majesties as well," said Reepicheep. He turned to Captain Nemo. "If I may be so bold, Captain, I propose a toast to the success of the _Nautilus's_ voyage to the top of the world."

The captain obligingly produced a bottle of wine and poured his guests' glasses.

"To the success of the _Nautilus_," said Captain Nemo, and they all drank.

_To new friends and adventures_, Lucy added silently. _May Aslan bless our time here._

* * *

(1) When Captain Nemo submerged, there was scientific evidence for the existence of atoms, but scientists believed atoms were not only the basic building blocks of matter, but indestructible. The existence of the electron would not be discovered until 1897. Therefore, it was left to Eustace to explain atoms. Captain Nemo says in _20,000 Leagues_, "My electricity is not that of the world in general, and that is all I feel at liberty to tell you." There is more about how the sodium battery is replenished on pages 258-259...

(2) I don't think Lewis ever explained what was at the other edges of the world of Narnia. I suppose the north became too cold for anything to live (except Jadis and her minions), and the south too hot (and no one is exploring because of Calormen), but the western edge is a mystery, beyond the fact that Telmar was to the west. If anyone does know, please share the information in a review!

(3) Newton's equation for the gravitational force is F=G*m1*m2/r2, where G is the gravitational constant (approximately 6.674*10−11 m3/(kg*s2), the m's are the objects involved, and r is the distance between the objects. And it is the weakest of the fundamental forces – 1036 times weaker than the electromagnetic force.

(4) It involves a lot of math...integral calculus math. I really didn't want to work the equations, and didn't think anyone was interested in reading them. Apologies to anyone who wanted to see calculus problems in fanfiction...

(5) In fact, a ship called the _USS Nautilus_ was the first ship to complete a submerged transit of the North Pole...but in 1958. She was a nuclear-powered submarine though, rather than running entirely on electric power. And her captain was Commander William Anderson, not Captain Nemo...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter was a little fun and not too technical...Captain Nemo has some questions about his guests, but he is being patient...seeing what he can learn by observation first...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Captain Nemo still very much owns the _Nautilus_. And Narnia's residents belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis (but rest always between Aslan's paws).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Life aboard the _Nautilus_ quickly settled into an easy routine. There were no hens for Lucy to feed – indeed, there were no chores for any of the Narnians. Their meals were served in the boys' cabin or the saloon. The laundry was done in mysterious facilities by the silent crew. The same crew seemed to keep the cabins and observation room immaculate whenever the Narnians were not present.

They spent much of the time in the observation room, looking through the massive windows at the ever-changing ocean. Several times, they saw other ships, but each time Captain Nemo gave the ships wide berth. This confused Reepicheep and Caspian, but Lucy and Edmund explained that Captain Nemo had never attacked every ship he ever came across. The ship carrying Monsieur Arronax, for example, had accosted the _Nautilus_, rather than the other way round. They had no explanation for their host's patterns of attack.

"Maybe he wants to reach the North Pole more than he wants revenge right now," suggested Eustace. It was as good an explanation as any of them had.

The sea grew colder, though they only knew this from the ice they saw when the _Nautilus_ came up for air – inside the ship remained as warm as ever.

On a day after the ice had become a common sight, Captain Nemo came to the cabin shortly after breakfast.

"If you have heard Monsieur Arronax's travels aright, you will have heard he went hunting in the woods of the island of Crespo," he said.

"Oh yes, the underwater woods!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Underwater woods? You mean you can visit the Mer-Folk here, in their own homes?" said Caspian.

"There aren't any Mer-Folk in our world, Caspian," Lucy said sadly. "At least, not that I've heard." She looked at Captain Nemo doubtfully.

"If you mean the fairytale creatures, half-human and half-fish," said Captain Nemo slowly, "I have never observed such creatures in my travels. Then, I have also never met a Talking Mouse before. Be as it may, I am afraid such an expedition is not possible at present. I am afraid that the breathing apparatuses that I and my crew are accustomed to using would only fit the eldest of you."

Lucy was about to ask if the suits could be cut down for the rest of them, like their other clothes, but then she realized that the breathing apparatus, if not too heavy for her or Eustace, would be impossible for Reepicheep to carry. It would be unspeakable cruelty to leave Reepicheep behind on such an adventure. She was grateful for Captain Nemo's tact in not singling the Mouse out as the problem.

"To make up for what I fear is a disappointment," Captain Nemo continued, "I propose to explore one of the ice sheets we are now passing."

They gladly accepted the Captain's invitation, and it was agreed they would set out the next day directly after breakfast.

Before they set out, Captain Nemo tried to arm Caspian with one of his electric bullet guns, but Caspian of course had never seen a gun of any sort, and found its bulk awkward.(1) The guns were rather heavy for the children, and of course, impossible for Reepicheep. The Narnians decided to stick with their own weapons – the boys and Reepicheep still had their swords, and Lucy her dagger, as well as a bow and quiver.

They left in the _Nautilus's_ small boat, and landed on a large ice sheet a few hundred yards away from the ship, then hiked the first ridge above the ice sheet's shore. Looking down thirty or so feet below them, the sea was still deep dark blue, broken by the white of floating ice. All around them was a pure white expanse. Behind them the ice shot up, becoming a sheer wall of glinting white and blue that nothing could climb, save perhaps a mountain goat.

"Is this what the Winter was like?" Caspian asked in awe.

"Narnia has winter, doesn't it?" Eustace asked.

"He means the Hundred-Year Winter," said Lucy. "It was an enchanted winter, made by the White Witch so that it was always winter and never Christmas."

Eustace had never heard the story properly (anyone aboard the _Dawn Treader _would have gladly told him at any time but he hadn't been interested until he was turned into a dragon). Caspian and Reepicheep of course knew the story very well, but were always delighted to hear it again – especially from the very participants of the story. Captain Nemo made no objection to hearing a tale that was entirely new to him.

They sat down to enjoy the view of the ocean while Lucy and Edmund told the story of how the White Witch brought all of Narnia under a never-ending winter with no Christmas, how Lucy had gone to Narnia through the wardrobe and met Mr. Tumnus.

"It took some time before the others believed me," said Lucy. "But one day Mrs. Macready was leading a party –"

"She means we were absolute beasts," Edmund interrupted. "Me most of all. No, Lu, you can't let us off that easy. Especially not my part. Aslan doesn't make any sense at all if you leave that out."

Before Edmund could continue, Reepicheep stood up suddenly and drew his rapier.

"What is it Reep?" Edmund asked anxiously. Reepicheep would never interrupt a history, least of all this one, without vital cause.

Reepicheep sniffed the air. "There's something else about," he said. "An animal, maybe more than one."

The humans stood and readied their weapons, then followed Reepicheep around the glittering wall of ice. They climbed for a short distance, and then looked down at the other side of the ice sheet.

Two polar bears cubs were wrestling, pushing each other back and forth on their hind legs. Lucy laughed. She thought of Peter and Edmund wrestling especially during the early years of the Golden Age. She was about to ask Edmund if he remembered, but Captain Nemo spoke first.

"We should leave," he said quietly. "Polar bears are ferocious hunters. Tthey attack for the kill. These are only cubs, but where there are cubs..."

He did not need to say more. The ferocity of "mama bears" is a universal proverb.

They walked back slowly, trying to keep an eye on the yet-oblivious cubs while looking out for the mother who had to be nearby.

One of the cubs pinned the other to the ground and let out a low rumble. The defeated cub let out a whine, and the victor let him stand up. They settled on all four paws and sniffed the air.

"They've smelled us," said Captain Nemo. "Hurry."

Hurry was difficult on the slippery ice. They had walked slowly on the way in, but they had been in no hurry. Now Lucy took each step with her heart in her throat, afraid to fall, afraid for the others to fall. How many steps could it be to the shore?

Finally they could see the shore, and the boat (it had not been moved, either by an incoming wave or destroyed by the bear). Still vigilant against falling, they crossed the last hundred feet of icy waste.

As Captain Nemo started the boat motor, they looked back and saw the cubs, now sitting back on their hindquarters at the top of the ridge, sniffing for the strange smell. They made Lucy think of the many good Talking Bears she had known in Narnia.

Back on the _Nautilus_, Captain Nemo gave orders to head out to sea, and the rest of the expedition went to the observation room. The two cubs were now on the shore, looking about for the source of that elusive smell. Lucy felt sorry for the cubs. She was sure they had only wanted to be friends.

But she was glad she had not tried a moment later, when much larger polar bear appeared from behind a ridge. This bear reminded Lucy more of the wild bear that had attacked her on their last journey to Narnia – Trumpkin had shot it only just in time. The mama bear – Lucy assumed it was a mother bear – lumbered over to the cubs and swatted each one once. The cubs turned and followed her – most unwillingly, Lucy thought.

Eustace rubbed the back of his head in sympathy with the cubs. "I'm glad Alberta – I mean my mother – isn't a polar bear," he said.

* * *

(1) As far as I can remember, the most advanced weaponry in Narnia is the bow and arrow. I don't remember if anyone even had crossbows. Tolkien allowed Saruman to discover blasting-powder in _The_ _Two Towers_, but I don't believe Lewis had even Calormen discover such a thing, even in _The Last Battle_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's been over a week since I updated – I'm learning to juggle writing and work...I hope the chapter was worth the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Captain Nemo will yield the helm temporarily, but I do not believe anything will induce him to surrender ownership of the _Nautilus_…Narnia does not belong to me either.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The ice grew thicker, and those aboard the _Nautilus_ began to see icebergs. Caspian, Reepicheep, and Eustace had never seen an iceberg at all, and Edmund and Lucy had never seen one from below the waterline. The immense intricate structures glimmered blue and white, stretching above and below the _Nautilus_.

The Narnians did not think they would ever tire of the view, the ever-changing ice sculptures varied with sightings of whales and other sea mammals, but two days after the excursion on the ice sheet, Captain Nemo told them the panels would be shuttered. The icebergs brought danger of collision, and while the hull of the _Nautilus_ was in little danger, but the windows – impervious to the sea's great pressure – might be shattered by sudden blow.

With the scenery cut off in the saloon, the Narnians began spending more time in the pilothouse. Caspian began asking questions about how the steering of the _Nautilus_. Most of the instruments were entirely unknown to him. Narnian ships marked their position on a chart and kept track of their speed and time to maintain position. Only the stars and sun served as a check to this pain-staking "dead reckoning".

"How does the needle always know to point north?" Caspian asked when Captain Nemo attempted to explain the compass.

"It's a magnet," said Captain Nemo.

Caspian peered at the compass suspiciously. "I don't see any maggots," he said. "What's more, I don't smell them. How does food spoilage keep the needle pointing north?"

"Not maggots," said Eustace incredulously. "Mag-nets."

"What sort of nets?"

Eustace looked at Captain Nemo helplessly.

"You are better schooled in these things than I am," said Captain Nemo politely. "Please explain."

"Well," Eustace began slowly, "you remember that moving particles create electric current right?"

"Yes, yes," said Caspian, "the source of power on this vessel."

"Right," said Eustace. "These particles also create what we call magnetic fields. They sort of flow around the magnet, from north to south." He gestured at the compass. "And when another object with a magnetic field comes close enough, its north pole is attracted to the other object's south pole, and vice versa."

"I see," said Caspian, frowning. "Does your round earth have one of these magnets hidden in it?"

Eustace nodded quickly. "Yes, somewhere." He frowned. "How will you navigate at the pole, Captain? Won't the compass stop working?"

"Why would it?" asked Caspian.

"The compass will not stop working per se," said Captain Nemo. "However, the geographic poles are separate from the magnetic poles, a good distance in fact. Above 85 degrees latitude, we must make use of dead reckoning and hope the _Nautilus_ comes up out of the ice near the pole."

Caspian stared at the compass and shook his head. "If Aslan is in this world, he made it very strangely," he murmured.

"Well, you wouldn't expect him to do things the same way twice," said Lucy. To herself, she wondered if Aslan was in her own world also, and whether he could bring peace to Captain Nemo the way he had brought peace to Edmund, Eustace, and indeed all of Narnia.

The others were content to stare out the one window that was left uncovered, illuminating the way forward for half a mile(3). But Caspian studied the instruments and the steering machinery intently.

Ships of any sort were dear to Caspian's heart – his uncle Miraz had feared the sea and had forbidden the study of navigation. The forbidden subject had become closely entwined in Caspian's mind with all things from Old Narnia, all old good things worth preserving. And while Narnia had never had submarines to Caspian's knowledge (he was sure Lucy or Edmund would have mentioned it by now if there had been any), a ship was a ship. And to be on board such an amazing vessel, and not to pilot it…it was the opportunity of a lifetime, indeed of many lifetimes.

"Captain," Caspian finally said one day, "it has been a great honour to be aboard this vessel. As a fellow navigator –"

Captain Nemo's eyes twitched, as if he could guess Caspian's request. Caspian hesitated for a moment, then forged ahead.

"Might I have the honour of taking the helm of the _Nautilus_?"

It was a long moment before Captain Nemo spoke. Edmund and Lucy held their breaths. Reepicheep's tail twitched slightly. Even Eustace knew to be quiet for a moment.

"You are a great navigator in your country, or will be one day," Captain Nemo said slowly. "You know well the worth any captain places on his vessel. But the _Nautilus_ is not just any vessel. She is the home, the safe refuge of all aboard. Not temporarily – the only home and refuge they have."

Caspian bowed his head. "I understand," he said quietly.

Captain Nemo was silent again for a long time.

"You may take the helm of the _Nautilus_," he said at last. "But only on certain conditions."

"Name them," said Caspian at once.

"You will pilot under my direct supervision, and only go exactly where I tell you. You will pilot only under the sea. If we come on deep ice, you will turn over the helm at once. If we sight other ships, you will turn over the helm at once. In short, you will do exactly as I say, when I say it. Is that perfectly clear?" Captain Nemo looked intently at Caspian.

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Caspian crisply yet breathlessly.

Captain Nemo and Caspian walked over to the helm. Caspian required little instruction in the wheel that controlled the rudder – it was not dissimilar from that of the _Dawn Treader_. But the _Nautilus_ also moved vertically by means of two large planes affixed to her sides, worked by levers from inside the ship. This required coordination with the crew, and Captain Nemo quite reasonably placed such steering off-limits.

When Captain Nemo was satisfied his pupil understood the instructions, Caspian grasped the helm of the great ship. His eyes were fixed on the open sea in front of him. For the moment, not so much as a school of cod appeared.

"Hold her steady," said Captain Nemo.

For some minutes, he let the _Nautilus_ travel straight ahead.

"Turn her to port, fifteen degrees," Captain Nemo called.

With well-practiced hands, Caspian turned the wheel. The _Nautilus_ turned slowly but smoothly.

After some minutes, Captain Nemo said, "Now take her to starboard."

And so they continued. Though Caspian's ears were attentive to Captain Nemo's every command, his eyes never left the sea. It was all about him – not only below him, as on the ships he knew, but above him and beside him. He was piloting in the deeps of the sea that he had come to love so much.

After about an hour, a magical hour Caspian knew he would never forget, he saw the menacing shapes of icebergs.

"Ice ahead, Captain," he called, with a note of regret.

Captain Nemo saw that the _Nautilus_ needed to dive to avoid the field of icebergs, and gave orders for the crew to begin operating the levers. The pilothouse then became somewhat crowded, so the Narnians left for the shuttered saloon.

Ever since Captain Nemo had begun listing his conditions for Caspian to take the helm of the _Nautilus_, Lucy had seen Eustace's face twitching and contorting, as if to keep from laughing. She wanted to scowl at him. Though she was normally quite patient with Eustace, this was certainly not an occasion for laughing.

"Are you quite alright, Eustace?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Eustace fell against the bulkhead and shook with laughter.

"That list of conditions…it was just like when Nigel Perkins was learning to drive a motorcar! His father would always say, 'only go where I tell you, Nigel, don't take the turn so fast, Nigel, slow down, Nigel, now'…It was exactly like that…but it's a submarine…hundreds of feet down…under the water…"

Eustace had gasped out this explanation between laughs. Now he fell to the floor and continued to laugh.

Lucy and Edmund did see the comparison was funny, but were still rather annoyed with their cousin for making light. "Don't be such an ass, Eustace," said Edmund exasperatedly.

Caspian and Reepicheep looked at each other and then asked simultaneously, "What is a motor car?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to BrokenKestrel for allowing me to draw on her knowledge of navigation in Narnia. She has written two stories that centre on navigation in Narnia – _Home_ (_Voyage of the_ Dawn Treader from Lucy's viewpoint) is now finished, so you can read it in its entirety, and _A Turtle's Tale_, about the Golden Age's first venture on the open ocean, is still in delightful progress :). BrokenKestrel also greatly helped with Caspian's piloting scene, helping me research driver's licenses in England, and to balance the necessary gravity and inherent humour of the scene. Captain Nemo's list of conditions is heavily based on her suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Captain Nemo is a bit tired of people asking who owns the _Nautilus_...he owns her, not me. Narnia does not belong to me either. I do own the story...and any errors, especially about navigation and polar exploration.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Caspian's first successful turn at the _Nautilus's _wheel was not his last. Captain Nemo invited him to take the helm on what became a regular basis. The other Narnians joined Caspian in the pilothouse while he was on duty. Though they were too small to think of controlling the massive ship's wheel, all of them (except Eustace) knew how to chart a ship's course and speed, which would be their only guide to their position once they were under the ice and could no longer see the stars.

The final submersion was more solemn than usual – everyone knew it would be some time before they could refill the reservoirs. But Captain Nemo was confident that the air supply was more than enough to see them to the North Pole or the nearest reemergence point and no one doubted his expertise in such matters.

Other than the lack of the daily surfacing to refill the air reservoirs, the journey continued much as it had. Caspian took his turn at the helm. Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep carefully marked the _Nautilus's_ progress on the large chart. Eustace stared out at the never-ending water.

After several days, Captain Nemo took the helm back.

"If this were a simple surfacing, it might be worth teaching you how," he told Caspian, a bit apologetically. "But we will likely have to use the _Nautilus's_ spur to break through the ice, and that means coming up at a very steep angle."

"It does sound a ticklish business," said Caspian.

For the next several hours, the Narnians watched from the back of the pilothouse as Captain Nemo and the ever-silent crew repeatedly raised the _Nautilus_ to the ice ceiling. The manometer showed their progress – one thousand metres below the surface, eight hundred... five hundred...

Each contact with the ice sent a shudder through the _Nautilus_. Each contact sounded louder, more hollow. The ice was getting thinner.

When there were only a few metres of ice left, Captain Nemo ordered everyone to brace themselves, and the _Nautilus_ turned up in a steep angle.

The upward rush was like nothing any of them had ever felt before. The closest Caspian could compare it to was being tossed in a sea storm. It did not last nearly as long as a storm, but the rush upward was far faster and longer. And the final impact, which threw them against the bulkheads, was beyond anything Caspian had felt on sea or land.

When they were finally able to look around again, there was sunlight coming through the forward window. They all smiled, not having seen it for several days.

Captain Nemo, who was used to these rough ascensions, was already giving orders for embarking in the boat. This excursion would be more complicated than the last because the astronomical equipment they would need to determining their position.

"But surely Captain, we should wait until nightfall?" said Caspian. "With more stars, we can be more sure of our position."

"It'll be a bit before the stars come out," Edmund said, trying to hide a grin.

"Why? Is it so very early?" Caspian asked. "But surely that is more reason to wait. It won't be much fun for long in such bitter cold."

"You're forgetting we're on a round world," said Eustace. "It's not very exciting, but it can be strange in the right places. See, as the Earth goes around the sun –"

"The Earth goes around the sun?" Caspian asked incredulously.

"Of course," said Eustace. "We're not in the Dark Ages –"

"In Narnia the sun goes around the world, Eustace," said Lucy. "Well, over it, at any rate." She paused thoughtfully. Had she forgotten Narnia was a flat world after going back to England? Or had it somehow escaped her notice the entire time?

"So," said Edmund, a bit impatiently, "our Earth goes around the sun at an angle." He tried to mimic the Earth's orbit with his fists, one hand for the sun, the other for the Earth. "So for one half of the year, the North Pole is always daylight, and the other half, it's always night. The summer solstice is right in the middle of the daylight half."

"How very strange," Caspian murmured.

As the boat launched from the _Nautilus_, they all noticed something strange. Their shadows did not fall in one direction, but all around them.

"We are in the correct region, at least," said Captain Nemo. "During the solstice, objects cast a circular shadow in the proper polar region."

When they reached what he thought was a ice sheet large and thick enough for them and their equipment, Captain Nemo began to explain how to use only the sun to find their location.

"Longitude has long proved the bane of mariners," said Captain Nemo. "There is little or no check except to keep as accurate a log as one can. Fortunately, there is a place where all lines of longitude converge."

"And all we need to know is whether we are at ninety degrees latitude," said Eustace. "How do we find that, sir?"

"With this." Captain Nemo held up a sextant. "This will measure the angle between the sun and the horizon." He paused. "Have any of you used one of these before?"

After carefully examining the delicate instrument, the Narnians concluded that none of them were familiar enough with the design to take an accurate reading.(1) Captain Nemo took the sextant back and took a chronometer, pencil, and chart out of the bag.

"Most ships have an almanac that will tell them the position of the stars and planets," said Captain Nemo. "But since the _Nautilus_ has no contact with those on land, it is impossible to update the publication."

"So you must do your own nautical calculations," said Reepicheep approvingly.

Captain Nemo handed Reepicheep the chronometer, which the Mouse could hold with no trouble. The others gathered around the chart and waited.

Reepicheep noted it was approaching noon.

Captain Nemo began calibrating the sextant. "There are four errors that a navigator can eliminate," he said. "Perpendicularity error, side error, collimation, and index. By –"(2)

Eustace stifled a yawn. Captain Nemo's explanation was hard to follow while he was so intent on calibrating and operating the instrument. Eustace wished they had more than one sextant – it would be easier to follow if he could mimic the captain's actions...

"Twenty-three and a half degrees," said Captain Nemo, looking away from the sextant and turning to the chart. "What is our time, Sir Reepicheep?"

Several anxious minutes of mathematical calculations followed. In the end, Captain Nemo worked alone, as the math was beyond what any of the English Narnians had studied in school, and the calculations for a round world were different from the ones for a flat world Caspian and Reepicheep were familiar with.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Captain Nemo, "we have indeed reached the North Pole."

Caspian grinned wildly. "I'm standing on top of the world!" he proclaimed, extending his arms out in a gesture of victorious conquest.

"Not for long," said Edmund with a matching grin, running towards him.

The two kings of Narnia began wrestling for possession of top of the world.

Lucy laughed at the sight, and threw a snowball, which hit Caspian.

He looked up indignantly, then stooped down and retaliated with a snowball of his own.

The two-sided battle became a three-sided one, and then four, as Eustace joined in as well.

"You say these four rule your country?" Captain Nemo asked Reepicheep.

"Sir Eustace never has, and it was long ago that Queen Lucy and King Edmund ruled with Queen Susan and High King Peter," said Reepicheep. "Caspian the Tenth is indeed the present ruling King. But there is no contradiction between mirth and solemn rule. At the beginning of the world, Aslan said, 'jokes as well as justice come in with speech.'"(3) Reepicheep paused. "Perhaps, Captain, you might, briefly, lay aside the cares of command..."

He held up his own, small snowball. Captain Nemo paused thoughtfully.

And with that, the four-person snowball fight became a six-person snowball fight. When they at long last fell down from exhaustion, even Captain Nemo was smiling.

* * *

1) I don't know what instruments they use in Narnia to measure the stars' position, but there are different models of sextants in our world, with different levels of accuracy. I'm guessing familiarity with one does not mean the competency to operate all...and I would expect Narnian navigational equipment to be somewhat different, especially since it's designed for a flat world.

(2) Everything I know about calibrating sextants I learned from the Wikipedia...I should probably add to my disclaimer that this story at sea is being written by a complete landlubber...

(3) _The Magician's Nephew_ – page 72 in the hardback one-volume edition.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. The technical side was a bear. I went down several rabbit holes before I was asking the right questions. I hope to have the next chapter up more quickly, but I can't guarantee it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I won less than usual in this chapter – most of it is Edmund retelling events from _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. I do not own that story, or anything else from Narnia. Despite a handsome offer, Captain Nemo declined to sell ownership of the _Nautilus_.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They all fell down on their backs, breathless the snowball fight. When he had recovered his breath, Edmund turned to Lucy with a wry grin.

"Well, Lu," he said, "there's no need to pretend now."

"Pretend what?" Lucy asked.

"That we're Arctic explorers."

Lucy laughed. "No, not any more," she said, then added wistfully, "I wish Susan and Peter were here."

"Did you pretend to be Arctic explorers often with your brother and sister?" Captain Nemo asked. The others were beginning to sit up.

"No, I can't recall that we ever did," said Edmund. "But the first time all four of us went to Narnia, Susan made us put on coats from the Professor's wardrobe. Lucy said we could pretend to be Arctic explorers, and Peter said there would be enough fun without pretending anything."(1) Edmund's smile faded. "But that's getting ahead of the story."

He was quiet for a moment. It had been a lifetime since Edmund had told this story, not since the Golden Age. And he had never told it to someone who knew as little of Aslan as Captain Nemo.

"When Lucy got back from Narnia the first time, none of us believed her," Edmund began. "But at least Peter and Susan had the decency to be worried. I only saw it as a game - see how miserable I could make her. When we decided to play hide-and-seek a few days later, I followed Lucy going back to the wardrobe - not because I thought it was a good place to hide - the Professor's house had many, much better hiding places. I just wanted to jeer at her some more."

Captain Nemo was silent, but Edmund thought he could feel captain's disapproval.

"One thing you learn quickly – time isn't the same in Narnia and our world," Edmund continued. "No time had passed for us when Lucy was gone for an afternoon. And now, even though Lucy went in the wardrobe only seconds before me, enough time had passed in Narnia that she was too far away to hear me when I came through.

"I assumed the worst, that she could hear me, was sulking, and wouldn't accept my apology. I kept walking, feeling very superior, of course. And the first living thing I saw was a woman riding in a sleigh pulled by reindeer with a dwarf driver. She called herself the Queen of Narnia, and invited me to come sit with her. She gave me a warm drink and Turkish Delight. And we talked. She had a lot of questions, especially about my brother and sisters. Finally, she said she had no children, and wanted - wanted to make me her adopted son and heir." Edmund winced at the memory of how easily the Witch had caught him.

"She actually said that?" Captain Nemo asked, incredulousness creeping into his tone. "She said she wanted to make you her heir - a boy she had just met?"

"It sounds mad," said Edmund. "But yes, she did, and yes, I believed her."

"What did she want?"

"There was a prophecy – when two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve sat in the four thrones of Cair Paravel, it would mean the end of the Witch's reign, and her life. And the Queen I had met was the Witch Mr. Tumnus had warned Lucy about. She wasn't human, and had no right to rule. And she wanted to know who I was because I was human, to prevent the prophecy from coming true. When she learned there were four of us... she wanted all of us in her castle so she could...could turn us to stone."

Caspian and Reepicheep, who knew the story well, sat in rapt attention. Eustace, who only knew the dullest outline, stared in fascinated horror. Captain Nemo's brow furrowed. Edmund could not tell if it was the possibility of people turning to stone or the growing enormity of what Edmund had done.

"So she sent me back to England with those empty promises," Edmund continued, "telling me to bring Peter and the girls with me the next time I came to Narnia. Not five minutes later, Lucy found me, coming back from her tea with Mr. Tumnus."

Edmund shuddered. If Lucy had come any sooner, she would have recognized the Witch at once, and the Witch would have known she was recognized. Things might have taken a dreadful turn, maybe worse than they had gone.

"Lucy was of course delighted that I had gotten into Narnia, thought all of our troubles were over and we would have a marvelous time all together. Once I said Narnia was real, Peter and Susan would have to believe both of us, and maybe all four of us would be able to get in.

"But when we found them, I said Lucy and I had only been playing."

Captain Nemo looked at Edmund hard.

"That was spiteful."

"I was," said Edmund in a low voice. "And I did worse. Much worse."

It was another moment before he began again.

"Already, I had told the Witch about Mr. Tumnus meeting Lucy. When the four of us finally got to Narnia, Lucy took us to his house so we could meet him. Except the Witch's secret police had torn the place apart when they arrested him for high treason. They knew he had met a Daughter of Eve and hadn't turned her over to the Witch, because I had told the Witch about Lucy. I knew that after Peter read the warrant that was left behind. And it didn't change anything. I wanted more Turkish Delight.

"None of us knew what to do – the others wanted to help Mr. Tumnus and didn't know how, and I wanted to get to the Witch's place without telling the others where we were going. Before we could really decide anything, we met Mr. Beaver, and he took us back to his dam and explained everything – who the Witch really was, about the prophecy and our role in it - who Aslan was, that he was on the move, and we were to go meet him.

"So, knowing everything the Witch was, everything she had done, and even knowing she could be fought and defeated...instead of coming clean, admitting what I had done, and going with the others –" Edmund swallowed hard.

"Instead, I left the Beavers' dam, and went to the Witch's castle.

"And there, I told her everything."

* * *

(1) See _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ chapter 6 (page 135 in the one-volume hardback edition).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia or the _Nautilus_...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The wind whistled around the silent expedition party. Everyone was waiting for Captain Nemo to speak. When he finally did, his voice was colder than the wind whipping around them.

"You betrayed your family to a Witch?" Captain Nemo asked, his eyes boring into Edmund.

"Yes," said Edmund, not breaking the Captain's gaze. "I did."

The wind grew louder. The waves around the ice sheet rose higher.

It was Reepicheep who finally broke the silence. "What are you going to do with us, Captain?" he asked.

Captain Nemo looked away from Edmund, toward the rising storm.

"We need to get back to the _Nautilus_," he said crisply. "Gather up the equipment."

He turned on his heel, and the others followed. Edmund followed last, doing his best to avoid the captain's gaze while they picked everything up and walked back to the boat (bent nearly double against the wind). Captain Nemo made no sign as they all clambered aboard.

The ride back to the _Nautilus_ was silent except for the wind, now howling around them. It was most fortunate that the boat had an electric motor – rowing would have been impossible.

When they finally reached the _Nautilus_, they were so cold and stiff from the wind and crashing waves it was a relief when Captain Nemo dismissed them to their cabins. But Edmund heard the iciness in the captain's tone, and knew it was not merely the result of the external elements.

Eustace went to bed as soon as they got back to their cabins, barely pausing to say good night. The other Narnians stayed awake long enough to eat the supper brought by the crew, but they were as silent as the dinner service.

The next morning over breakfast, they held a brief council and decided Caspian should try to find Captain Nemo alone. "Perhaps he'll be more likely to listen to a fellow captain," Caspian had suggested.

He returned perhaps half an hour later, shaking his head.

"I finally found the Captain in his cabin," said Caspian. "He said we are still guests aboard the _Nautilus_, and he will hear the rest of our story at a later date."

"Could be worse, I suppose," said Edmund glumly.

"But what is he waiting for?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure," said Caspian. "But I suppose it does make for a strange story if you haven't heard it before."

"It is a strange story – I don't understand it."

They all turned to look at Eustace. He had hardly said a word since they returned to the _Nautilus _the day before. Now he was digging at the table with his fingernail.

"What do you not understand?" Edmund asked.

"Well..." Eustace flushed. "I mean, I was only an ass(1) when we came to Narnia, and I got turned into a dragon. What did you have to turn into? And how long did it take to turn back?"

Edmund smiled sadly. "I didn't turn into anything. I went to the Witch, and I became her prisoner. I had become a traitor, so she had every right to my blood. Aslan sent a rescue party –"

"What do you mean she had the right – to your blood?" Eustace asked.

"As Mr. Beaver put it, she was the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea's hangman," said Edmund. "I had committed treason. All traitors were her property. There was nothing I could do, except die on the Stone Table, the death I had earned."

Eustace shifted uncomfortably. "But you're here now..."

"Yes," said Edmund. "There was nothing _I_ could do. But Aslan...Aslan took my place. He offered to die in my place, and the Witch renounced her claim on my blood."

"How did he get out of it then?" Eustace asked.

"He didn't." Edmund's voice was almost a whisper. "He took my place, and died."

"But he's not dead – I saw him!" Eustace exclaimed. "He – you said he was the one who clawed the dragon skin off me!"

He was shaking slightly now. "He wasn't a ghost – he couldn't have been!"

"Of course he wasn't," said Lucy. "You see, there was a magic, the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time, which gave the White Witch the right over traitors. But there was another magic, further back that she didn't know about."

She closed her eyes to remember Aslan's words, the morning of his resurrection. "'When a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack, and Death itself would begin working backward.(2)'"

Eustace was silent for a long moment.

"I see," he said softly. "I never would have guessed it."

"Who could?" asked Caspian, smiling. "I've known Aslan – at least of him – most of my life, and I still cannot understand him fully."

"Even the centaurs say so, sire," said Reepicheep. "His ways surpass our understanding."

Hearing the story of Aslan's death and resurrection comforted Eustace, and strengthened the others. Though not to be trifled with Captain Nemo was human, not a half-jinn, half-giantess turned immortal(3). Aslan had triumphed over death itself. The moods of a mortal sea captain were no obstacle to him.

This strengthening did not disappear. Even as they took thought for the future, it ran like a current of joy beneath their disquiet.

But the disquiet did grow. Aslan had sent them, as best they could tell to stop Captain Nemo's vengeful crusade against humanity. Captain Nemo was now refusing to speak to them. How could they accomplish their errand cut off like this?

The mood was not alleviated by their inactivity. They were no longer helping in the pilothouse, which they all had become very fond of. The glass panels in the saloon were still covered, removing the distraction of the ocean scenery. There was still the library, but none of them could concentrate.

The restless boredom continued for several days – so far as they could tell by counting mealtimes, their only method of tracking time. The third day, shortly after lunch, the _Nautilus_ stopped moving forward. A few minutes later, they felt her tilt sharply upward.

"Warning would have been nice," grumbled Eustace, as they scrambled to brace themselves against the far wall of the saloon.

They felt the rush upward, the jolting impact against the ice. As the ship settled, they realized it had been days since the _Nautilus_ had refilled her air reservoirs at the North Pole. It was a relief they had not known they needed. Captain Nemo was resuming normal life aboard the _Nautilus_, away from the Pole. Perhaps now he would be ready to hear them out –

This relief was shattered when they heard the sound of breaking glass. The Narnians all looked at one another in horror. The _Nautilus_ could not submerge with a broken window. Worse, the glass panels were all covered except for the one in the pilothouse. Even if the opening could be sealed somehow, how would the ship steer without the window to see ahead?

How would Captain Nemo react to the crippling of his beloved vessel?

Before they could comprehend the questions, they heard the sound of a more immediate danger. Men were screaming.

Then a bear roared.

* * *

(1) Lewis's word to describe Eustace before he became a dragon – see _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, pg. 110.

(2) _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, pg. 163.

(3) For the White Witch's ancestry, see _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, pg. 81. She became immortal when she ate an apple of youth, _The Magician's Nephew_, pg. 190.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I take full responsibility for the bear presently attacking the _Nautilus_...I own nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As soon as they heard the bear roar, the Narnians drew their weapons and ran towards it. Caspian and Edmund were in front, Lucy and Eustace on their heels. Reepicheep was crouched on Lucy's shoulder.

The corridors of the _Nautilus_ were narrow, forcing them to progress in single file. Crewmen were running in the opposite direction, forcing the Narnians to stop and allow the crew to pass. All the while, the terrible roaring continued.

Just outside the pilothouse, they paused.

"In Aslan's name," said Caspian, and he yanked the door to the pilothouse open.

Inside, crewmen lay still on the deck and slumped against the walls. The ship's massive wheel had been broken off and tossed aside. In the middle of the carnage, there stood an enormous polar bear on its hind legs. It roared at the newcomers and lunged.

Caspian ducked beneath the bear's claw, aimed at his head, and swiped at the bear's rib cage. Blood trickled from its side, but it roared and swatted at Edmund, who was advancing from the bear's other side. It knocked him to the ground, but he rolled away before the bear could continue the attack.

In the moment he needed to catch his breath, Edmund saw that there was the great jagged hole in the front viewport. If they could drive beast there and push it out the window, the fall would kill it or at least stun it long enough for the _Nautilus_ to get away or a better defense to form.

"Stay to the front and sides," Edmund ordered, standing. "Drive it to the window. And mind your steps."

They formed a rough semi-circle around the bear, constantly moving to avoid its claws. One swipe could maim for life or kill.

At first, it was a struggle just to hold the bear where it was and not allow it to advance towards the pilothouse door. The bear seemed to know their goal. Its attacks became more ferocious, their progress slower. Still, agonizingly slow their progress was, they began to push the bear toward the broken viewport.

Suddenly, Eustace stumbled over the wheel and slipped on the deck slick with sea spray and blood. The bear lunged toward him.

Edmund jumped between them, catching the bear's outstretched swipe. He ignored his injury and stabbed at the bear. The beast threw back its head and roared. Edmund stabbed again, this time aiming higher for the bear's heart. He pushed the bear backward with all his strength.

The momentum enough to drive the bear to the far side of the pilothouse, and it fell against the jagged edge of the viewport with Edmund on top of it. Lucy ran forward and dragged her brother away from the bear, while Eustace and Caspian quickly picked up the bear's massive hindquarters. With a mighty shove, they heaved the gargantuan mass through the hole in the viewport.

The bear fell hard onto the _Nautilus's_ prow. It lay there a moment, stunned from the impact with the iron hull. Then, it thrashed in its agony against the wet, slippery metal. It rolled off the narrow prow, and fell into the ocean with a giant splash.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this was a very short chapter – it is my first action sequence... constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm just responsible for the damage on the _Nautilus_.

Many thanks to BrokenKestrel for graciously taking the time to review this chapter and gently pointing out what would have been embarrassing errors, and suggesting several important improvements. Any remaining errors and deficiencies are, of course, my own.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As the bear disappeared beneath the ocean, Eustace leaned against the bulkhead, breathing laboriously from the fight. He had fought like this only once before, when the Sea Serpent had tried to crush the _Dawn Treader_. The Sea Serpent had been much bigger, but it did not roar to shake the ship, did not have wickedly sharp claws...

The sound of pounding footsteps broke Eustace's reverie. He and the other Narnians turned to see Captain Nemo in the doorway with what seemed the entire crew behind him, all armed. For a moment, Eustace was afraid Captain Nemo would blame them for the attack.

But after the briefest hesitation, Captain Nemo and his men laid their weapons carefully against the walls of pilothouse and hurried to tend their wounded comrades. Lucy was walking towards them, as if to go help.

Then Edmund coughed and fell back against the bulkhead, clutching his side. To Eustace's horror, the shirt beneath Edmund's fingers was turning blood red.

Eustace cried out in alarm. Lucy turned around, and Caspian grasped Edmund under his arms, lowering him gently to the deck. Lucy reached for her cordial, but Edmund shook his head.

"The others first," he whispered.

Lucy blinked rapidly. Then she nodded and hurried over to where Captain Nemo held an injured crewman.

"What do you mean, 'the others first'?" Eustace asked. "Is it the cordial? Will it heal something like this?"

Edmund laughed in spite of himself. Then he hacked several times for his effort.

"It's worked – in more dire – than this..."

"Don't talk," said Caspian. "Save your strength. Yes, Eustace, it will work. Just watch."

Trembling with worry, Eustace turned to face where Lucy was talking to Captain Nemo. The captain was not pleased with her presence.

"This isn't a sight for little girls," he snapped.

"Little girl!"

Reepicheep had been anxiously watching Edmund. But at this insulting dismissal, he scuttled over to stand beside Lucy, bristling with indignation.

"You forget your place, Captain. This lady is a queen!"

Eustace quailed, fearing an angry response from Captain Nemo. But Lucy stood straight and spoke firmly.

"I have seen wounds before, Captain, on many a battlefield."

"And you wish to see more?" Captain Nemo asked derisively. "To what end?"

"The Queen possesses a cordial that will heal any injury," said Reepicheep. "If she attends your men now, there will be no loss of life."

Captain Nemo hesitated, looking hard at Lucy. Then the crewman next to him leaned over and spoke in a low voice. Captain Nemo's shoulders sagged slightly, and he nodded to Lucy.

Eustace watched in trepidation as Lucy took out the little bottle and carefully poured a drop into the injured man's mouth. They had raised the captain's hopes – what would happen if the cordial did not work? What would become of Edmund?

The injured man began to breathe more easily. Then his bloody wounds began to close. Trembling slightly, Captain Nemo brushed his hand over the perfectly healed skin. Finally, the man's eyes fluttered open, and he began to sit up.

Captain Nemo held him gently, speaking softly in a language none of the Narnians knew. They guessed the words were of comfort, yet his voice seemed to tremble.

After a moment, Captain Nemo passed the recovering patient to the crewman who had been assisting him. Then he jumped up, and beckoning Lucy to follow him, hurried to the next injured man.

As they waited, Eustace stared helplessly as his cousin struggled to breathe. The cordial's healing was beyond anything he had imagined, but surely, it could not bring back the dead.

"Why does Edmund have to wait?" Eustace asked. "It wouldn't have taken a minute."

"He is Aslan's king," said Caspian. "Aslan's kings – and queens – serve others, especially when the need is dire."

Edmund said nothing. His face glistened with sweat as breathing became more labourious. Caspian whispered softly to him, asking him to hold on just a little longer.

Finally, Lucy was hurrying towards them, the cordial still in her hand. Eustace hardly noticed the animated conversation of the crew, frequently pointing to Lucy, or Captain Nemo's silent, intense gaze of the Narnians.

"Will it work, will it still work?" Eustace babbled.

"Yes, of course it will," said Lucy, even as she gave a drop of the cordial to Edmund.

Eustace watched anxiously until Edmund sat up and pulled his sister and cousin into a fierce hug. Caspian jostled his shoulder, and Edmund shook Reepicheep's paw. Then they turned to face Captain Nemo and his crew.

The crew had reverted to their usual silence, and stood impassively behind their captain. For a long moment, Captain Nemo continued to study the Narnians.

"Over the past several weeks," he began at last, "I have seen wonders I never conceived of. So it is true, 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio/Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"(1)

He paused before going on.

"On behalf of myself and my crew, I thank you for your valour. The _Nautilus_, maybe, would not have sunk, but the damage to our home would have been more severe if you had not come as you did. And more irreplaceable than the _Nautilus_ herself –"

He paused and turned to Lucy.

"My men believe you are an angel from Heaven. I suppose you will say that you are but instruments of the one you call Aslan. Whatever you are, we cannot express our gratitude adequately."

"Everything good comes from Aslan, in the end," said Lucy. "But he does use others as his messengers." She touched the pendent. "This was a gift from Father Christmas."

"Father Christmas?" Captain Nemo furrowed his brow a moment. "That is what you call the gift bringer at Christmas?" He seemed to recall old memories. "I knew him as Mikolaj, once."(1) He scrutinized the pendant.

"Father Christmas is real?" Eustace blurted. His parents, Harold and Alberta Scrubb, were not the sort to hang stockings or indeed celebrate Christmas at all.

"We met him there the first time we went to Narnia," said Lucy.

"In a land with Talking Mice," murmured Captain Nemo. "But perhaps..." He continued to look at Lucy's pendant, occasionally glancing at Reepicheep. What thought or memory he was reconsidering, the captain did not say.

A shrill cry broke the reverie. "Kittee-wa-aaake, kitte-wa-aaake!"

Everyone looked up, startled to see several white gulls flying about the _Nautilus_.

"We don't want any more animals on board," said Captain Nemo. He gave an order, and four of the crew stood guard at the hole in the viewport. "The sooner we are underway, the better."

Caspian looked around the wrecked pilothouse in dismay. "You can repair all this at sea?"

Captain Nemo smiled, and the glimmer in his eye was almost a twinkle. "We have our ways of repairing metal," he said. "Not so quickly or completely as the queen can heal men, but perhaps you will find it impressive in its own way."

Caspian indeed found himself impressed with the speed and skill of the repairs, and with Captain Nemo's foresight. The good captain had never expected the _Nautilus_ to be breached, but he had known that the more fragile launch boat might require repair. Some of the material aboard for that purpose was now used to repair the helm. He had also foreseen the possibility of his instruments being damaged, and had necessary spares in his study.

The Narnians helped as they could, but this was largely limited to the cleaning. Caspian could only gaze in wonder from a distance as the crew soldered the helm and its connection to the rudder.

When the metal had cooled, Captain Nemo took hold of the helm. It turned smoothly in his hands, and they all saw and felt the _Nautilus_ responding as well as she ever had.

"Bravo, Captain!" said Caspian.

Captain Nemo smiled with pride and satisfaction. For several minutes they sailed smoothly. Then they began to shiver from the cold wind blowing through the broken viewport. The jubilant mood faded.

"Where did you get the glass the first time?" Eustace asked in a small voice.

"It was my own invention," said Captain Nemo. "Nothing like it exists elsewhere."

"Could you make it again?" Eustace asked.

Captain Nemo spoke slowly. "Perhaps I could find the formula in my study. But the forges needed were destroyed on the island where the _Nautilus_ was built. We were most thorough to remove any trace of our presence there. I would have preferred to destroy the island."

He showed no regret for this action, however inconvenient – indeed fatal – it might prove.

It was enough to make the other repairs seem almost pointless. They could still sail away from danger, but not as they had before, sinking effortlessly into the deeps of the ocean where they could not be followed.

And the longer they stayed on the surface, the further they sailed south, the more ships they would see.

Captain Nemo's beloved ship – his home, indeed his world – was now crippled. The _Nautilus _had been a place of refuge as well as an instrument of revenge. Now that its refuge had been brutally cracked, surely vengeance loomed large in the captain's mind.

Uncertain of Captain Nemo's intentions, the Narnians spent most of the next day in the pilothouse. Yet they learned nothing of the captain's next move – if indeed he had one. The ship's engine hummed steadily as she ploughed through the ocean waves, yet they seemed to be drifting aimlessly across the endless sea.

* * *

(1) _Hamlet_ (1.5.167-8), Hamlet to Horatio

(2) Mikolaj is the name for Father Christmas/Santa Claus in Poland. That Captain Nemo knows him by this name will become relevant in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I guess I own the bear that attacked the _Nautilus_...the only reason I'm not being sued is Captain Nemo has disavowed human society (makes mental note to stay away from the ocean).

**Content Warning:** Alright, this story is beginning to warrant its T rating. Emotions are rising high as Captain Nemo's tragic backstory unfolds. There will be discussion of violent death as well as implied swearing in the next few chapters.

Many thanks to BrokenKestrel for her extensive help with Captain Nemo's backstory and for beta-ing the chapter! Any remaining errors are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Caspian's greatest fear was weather. The _Nautilus_ was built to sail beneath the waves, not ride them. With the broken viewport, an ocean swell could quickly flood the pilothouse. The rest of the submarine would follow quickly.

At his suggestion, Captain Nemo had brought several pumps into the viewport, along with several large coils of rope. In a storm, it would be prudent to tie ropes around their waists to keep from being swept overboard.

But thus far the only bad weather was the cold wind that chilled those in the pilothouse, though they dressed warmly in the sturdy, fur-lined uniform of the _Nautilus_. The crew who stood guard to ward off any intruding animals were often soaked from the ocean spray, so several stacks of towels were kept in the hallway outside. The furnace kept the rest of the submarine warm and dry – as long as the door was shut. Eustace, whose parents were firm believers in fresh air no matter the weather and _always _kept the windows open, had to be reminded of this several times.

The third night out, they had to sail around a threatening storm, but this resulted in nothing more than the watch being more thoroughly soaked than usual.

In the morning, however, as the sun rose, Reepicheep saw a man in the water.

"Man overboard!" he called.

Captain Nemo came over to the viewport and stared at the man struggling to stay afloat. Caspian, who was at the helm, slowed the _Nautilus's_ speed.

"I suppose you would have me rescue him," said Captain Nemo.

Edmund and Lucy were carrying several coils of rope towards the viewport. They stopped when they heard Captain Nemo's cold response.

"For shame, Captain Nemo!" exclaimed Reepicheep. The normally impassive crew stared at the Mouse darkly. "Surely you do not mean to leave a fellow creature to die out there?"

"At what risk to my own crew?" Captain Nemo asked. "The boat is not designed to launch while the _Nautilus_ is above water. Someone would have to swim to reach him."

"Very well," said Reepicheep, drawing himself up to his full height. He turned to Caspian. "By your leave, sire," he said.

"Nay, Reepicheep," said Caspian. "You could not help him swim back to the _Nautilus_." He looked at Captain Nemo. "If the crew will come out on the prow and throw the ropes, I will go in after him."

He had already brought the _Nautilus_ to a halt and was taking off his boots, preparing to dive into the water. Captain Nemo made no response.

"Captain, please," said Lucy. "We don't know how long he has been in the water. He'll die if we don't help him."

Captain Nemo looked at Lucy, and his face softened slightly. Then he looked at Reepicheep for a long moment. Finally, he turned back to Caspian.

"Very well, on your own head be it," he said. He gave an order to the crew, who took the ropes from Lucy and Edmund.

Three crewmen tied ropes around their waists and tied the other ends to the chart table, the sturdiest object available. Each crewman took another rope and, stepping carefully over the jagged edge of the viewport, they walked carefully on the slippery prow of the _Nautilus_.

Caspian was already on the prow, preparing to dive when the moment seemed propitious. Captain Nemo took the helm and steered the _Nautilus_ closer to the man in the water. The crewmen on the prow prepared to throw their ropes.

To everyone's astonishment, the man in the water began thrashing, trying to swim away from the _Nautilus_.

"Is he mad?" Eustace asked.

"Perhaps the _Nautilus_ frightens him," said Captain Nemo. The possibility did not seem to displease him.

Caspian had dove into the water as soon as he saw the man swimming in the wrong direction. With strong smooth strokes, he swam towards the man. Those still aboard stood riveted, unable to look away.

Caspian quickly caught up to the stranger. For several long moments, all those aboard the _Nautilus_ could see were two men floating on the ocean waves. Finally, they began swimming back, more slowly now. As they got closer, they could see Caspian had one arm around the stranger, supporting him as they moved back towards the _Nautilus_.

"How long has he been out there?" Edmund wondered. He had brought in two towels in from the store in the hallway.

"More than an hour, and it must be your Aslan watching over him," said Captain Nemo. "No signs of a shipwreck. Unless he fell overboard –"

He broke off and continued watching the swimmers' agonizingly slow progress.

At last, the swimmers were close enough for Caspian catch the ropes thrown by the crewmen. He tied one around the man's waist, then another around his own. One by one they were hauled up, and the crew half carried, half dragged the stranger back to the pilothouse.

The choking, spluttering man fell face downward on the deck as the crew let go of him. They turned him over and froze. Then they backed away slowly, murmuring in low, angry tones.

Lucy and Edmund ran over to the stranger, ignoring the growing tumult. Edmund tossed one of the towels to Caspian, and draped the other around the stranger's shoulders. Lucy took out her cordial.

"Here," she said gently. "This will make you feel better."

The stranger coughed several times before he could swallow the cordial. He had just tasted it when Captain Nemo's voice sounded out like cold steel.

"Step away from that man, Your Majesties."

Lucy did not look up at once. When she was sure the stranger had swallowed and was breathing more easily, she stood, staying between the captain and the stranger. Edmund stood beside her.

"What is the matter, Captain?" Lucy asked.

Captain Nemo said nothing, staring at the man still lying on the deck, a stare of hatred and loathing. The crew had become completely silent.

"You know this man, Captain?" asked Reepicheep. He had come to stand next to Captain Nemo, his paw on his rapier. Eustace was just behind him, trying to look brave.

Captain Nemo had no weapon but no one doubted his strong hands could take life without one. They were clenched by his sides now, as if he were struggling to master himself.

"We were acquainted at one time," Captain Nemo said at last.

"And there was a quarrel during that acquaintance?" Caspian asked, having dried himself off as best he could with the towel.

"What concern is it of yours?" Captain Nemo asked sharply.

The man lying on the deck coughed violently once more and spat up seawater on the deck. Captain Nemo looked at him in revulsion.

"I did just save his life," said Caspian. "I would not have my labour go to waste without reason. At the least, I should like to know his name."

"As the _captain_ said, this is a private matter," said the stranger dismissively. He threw his wet towel at Edmund, then braced himself against a bulkhead and stood up. He looked at Captain Nemo and said something the Narnians could not understand.

"Enough," Captain Nemo snapped. "You stand in the presence of two kings and a queen – of greater honour than any you have met. With them stand two knights. You will do them the courtesy of speaking English, their own tongue."(1)

The stranger looked at the Narnians uncertainly. His eyes flickered to Reepicheep and he shrieked. Falling to the deck, he began scrambling to move away from Reepicheep, babbling in another language. Two of the crew quickly seized his arms and forced him to his feet.

"I said to use English," said Captain Nemo. "And yes, the Mouse is a knight – a valiant one."

He turned to Caspian.

"You asked for his name, King Caspian. Before you stands Aleksandr Nicholavich Vasiliev. Murderer and traitor to his closest kin. I am sorry your valour is wasted on this – this fiend from hell!"

He trembled violently before continuing.

"But I thank you. At last, I will have the satisfaction of knowing he is dead."

With that, he stalked towards Vasiliev.

"You were right to swim away, Vasiliev," he said. "You should wish that any other ship had come upon you – if any would have had you! Did you fall overboard or were you pushed?"

Vasiliev made no response.

"My guests speak of one they call Aslan, who sent them from a far, strange country to the _Nautilus_," Captain Nemo continued. "You were long in the ocean, I've no doubt, longer than you should have been able to survive. Perhaps Aslan sent you here as well – delivering you to the justice you have so long eluded!"

His voice rose in the last sentence, his face growing red with rage.

"This is not Aslan's justice," said Edmund.

Captain Nemo turned to him sharply, his eyes blazing, and a low growl in his throat.

"In Aslan's country of Narnia, no man is condemned without hearing the charges against him," Edmund continued.(2) He did not flinch under Captain Nemo's rising fury. "If you believe Aslan sent him, please, deal with him as Aslan would wish."

Captain Nemo raised his fist. For a moment, the other Narnians thought he was going to hit Edmund. Then the captain clenched his jaw, and lowered his arm. He looked away, trembling, as if striving to control himself.

"As Aslan would wish," he muttered.

After another long silence, he turned to the Narnians. His face was now impassive and cold.

"You have not told me, because I have not asked, how a traitor to his kin becomes an honoured king," said Captain Nemo. "The man before you is – was, rather – by blood, brother to my wife."

His voice almost broke on the last word, and he stood silent for a brief moment. Then he mastered himself and continued.

"I will tell you what no one from outside the _Nautilus_ has heard before – the story of Captain Nemo. And you –"

His eyes fixed on Edmund. "You will explain to me – if you can – why I should spare a murderer and traitor to his own kin."

* * *

(1) I hope it's clear – the idea is not some sort of inherent superiority of the English language, but the politeness of using, as much as possible, a language that most people present understand. The crew has become accustomed to speaking the _Nautilus's_ idiosyncratic language, so Captain Nemo serves as a go-between when necessary for them and the Narnians. Vasiliev, however, speaks English (among other languages) and can accommodate them far more easily than the other way round.

(2) For an excellent example of this, see _A Turtle's Tale_, by BrokenKestrel s/13275850/23/A-Turtle-s-Tale (but really, just read the whole story, because it's really, really good!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **This story has not been hijacked – lbernsteinnm and Southwest Expat are the same person and the story plot belongs to me! And heads up – I am planning to post two chapters after this before Christmas, and then take a hiatus until the New Year to plan out the final arc of the story. Hopefully, updates will be more regular after that!

Thank you again to BrokenKestrel for betaing the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Captain Nemo and the _Nautilus_ do not belong to me. Narnia and her wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me. I am playing in the sandboxes created by others (hopefully in a way the creators would approve of).

**Content Warning**: This chapter is the life story of Captain Nemo, and how he lost everything dear to him, including his young family. There is violence, including the death of young children.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Captain Nemo would have started the trial at once, but Caspian needed dry clothes. Reluctantly, Captain Nemo allowed Caspian to take Vasiliev with him to dry off. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled in the saloon. Captain Nemo's armed crew guarded the doors.

Eustace and Reepicheep sat on low stools near the back of the room. There was no dais, but Edmund and Lucy had pulled three chairs together in front of the covered window, away from the rest of the room's furnishings. When graced with the Kings and Queen of Narnia, it could not be mistaken for anything but the seat of royal authority.

Caspian joined Lucy and Edmund, and Captain Nemo and Vasiliev stood before them. All eyes fixed on the captain.

"You all know me as Captain Nemo," he began, "but I was born Cyprian Lazik, the only child of Eryk Lazik, and his wife Anetka. My father owned an estate on the Baltic Sea, and I began building sailing craft from an early age. Seeing I had aptitude for engineering, my parents sent me abroad to study. I sailed many oceans, worked for many prominent patrons. One of my commissions led to an extended stay in Paris. My patron was also acquainted with a family visiting from Russia. Their daughter, Anna, was my wife."

His voice trembled and he paused. Vasiliev broke in.

"The patronage of the greats of France was not enough for this Polish peasant," Vasiliev broke in. "He took advantage of a naïve girl, one far above his station –"

"Anna was many things," Captain Nemo interrupted bitingly. "Naïve was not one of them." He stared hard at Vasiliev. "It was not what you called her before."

Vasiliev retreated slightly.

"Both of my parents were noble by birth," said Captain Nemo, "but we were indeed Polish. To Anna's family, Poland was but a conquered province – even its nobility far beneath their notice. They deigned to be civil to me as a protégé of their friend, but my courting their daughter never entered their darkest dreams."

He paused, and then began to speak more slowly.

"My own parents were little less hostile to the match, especially my father. He even called it treason. But I was thousands of miles from them, and was more than capable of supporting myself and a family. When I received their letter denouncing my intentions, I decided to marry without their blessing."

Captain Nemo stopped speaking, and turned his head away from the Narnians. He stood rigid and motionless, except for his hands, clenching and unclenching by his sides. The room was quiet, and they could hear his shaky, uneven breathing.

"I never had supposed Anna's family would accept me," he finally continued, slowly back turning back. "When my parents' rejection came, I was prepared to elope at once. But Anna's sense of duty was stronger than my own. She urged me to wait. Her family maintained residence in Paris for the next two years, and it was only when Anna's parents told her they had selected her husband – a different husband – that she agreed to elope.

"She told me the news at a dinner party a few nights later. Seeing all hope for our happiness together about to disappear, we slipped away in my carriage and drove through the night to the coast. When we landed in England the following evening, the license was waiting for us. Three hours later, we were husband and wife."

His voice became soft and tender at the recollection. Eustace shifted uncomfortably. But Reepicheep and the kings nodded their approval, and Lucy smiled warmly.

"And just how many months passed before your spawn entered the world?" Vasiliev's voice dripped with contempt.

"If you had read your sister's letters, you would know it was more than two years before Nicholas was born," said Captain Nemo fiercely. "Anna was an honourable woman." He stepped back slightly, as if to study Vasiliev better. "But perhaps you are insufficiently acquainted with the concept to know that!"

Vasiliev blinked rapidly and shuffled away a few steps.

"Because of talk like that," said Captain Nemo, "I knew we could not return to France, not for some time. I had studied in New York and I knew I could obtain work there. I finished my business in France as quickly as I could, and we left for America.

"I thought we might stay permanently, but after Nicholas was born, Anna began to miss her family dreadfully. We had friends, but our only family was each other, and she was grieved our son would have so little family. We both wrote to our parents, asking their forgiveness. I received a telegram after my first letter, telling us to come as soon as we could. Despite many letters, from America and Poland, Anna never received a response."

Captain Nemo looked hard at Vasiliev before continuing.

"My parents had not seen me in almost five years. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I suppose it was true in this case. They accepted their Russian daughter-in-law and our son. For some years, all was well."

He was quiet for a long moment.

"I do not know what you know of Poland's history. In short, she was conquered by her neighbours, and divided as spoil between them decades before I was born. Russia ruled the land of my birth with an iron fist. At the beginning of 1863, the Poles rose up against their oppressors.

"My father's love for his country was deep, and he refused to even consider fleeing. My mother would not leave him. Anna would not leave without me, not even after our second son was born. But I could not leave my parents a second time, not like that. So we stayed, and we fought."

His fists tightened by his sides.

"No help came from the outside world, beyond empty protests to St. Petersburg. My mother took ill and died the following winter, and my father soon after on the battlefield. To the last, he believed that Poland would one day again be free.

"For several months, I continued to fight. The men my father had commanded now looked to me. I thought I might be able to fulfil my father's dearest dream. But time wore on, and no help came. Everything ran short, except the enemy. They were closing in on the village, and we could not hope to defend it for long."

The captain's voice became heavier with every word he spoke, as if the dead from that war were pressing him to the ground.

"I made the decision to surrender."

Captain Nemo's arms stayed by his sides, but the bitterness in his voice conjured an image of hands dropping a weapon and slowly rising in the air – the universal sign of humiliating surrender.

"The commanding officer knew Anna's family, and recognized my name," Captain Nemo continued. "Instead of shooting me on sight, he asked if Anna was nearby. Like a fool, I told him she and the children were on the estate. He said I would be sent to Siberia, but he would see that Anna and the children were taken safely to her parents. He gave me parole to set things in order first. A few days after I returned, Russian soldiers arrived, with Anna's brother in command.

"We had surrendered, I was unarmed on parole, and I thought they were coming to help – help Anna at least. When they made me prisoner, I hoped Vasiliev would be content to take his vengeance on me alone. But they dragged me inside the house, where Anna was waiting with the children. She chided her brother for his treatment of me, saying I was now family. He did not call her a naïve girl then."

He looked darkly at Vasiliev. "I won't repeat the names he did call her. But he went over and slapped her. Repeatedly."

Captain Nemo raised his hand, as if he were now about to slap Vasiliev. Vasiliev cowered and whimpered. Captain Nemo glared at him.

"I could not reach my wife. I – could not protect her," said Captain Nemo. "But my older son, Nicholas, just seven, stepped forward and pushed away the man attacking his mother. Then, this, this –" he shook his fist at Vasiliev "– knocked my son to the floor, calling him an insolent brat. Then – while the child was lying on the floor, dazed from the blow – he shot him. He shot an innocent child in front of his helpless parents!"

All eyes turned to Vasiliev. They expected some sort of denial, even a blustering one, or perhaps some bizarre attempt at justifying his behaviour. But Vasiliev only looked at the floor.

"Anna pulled Nicholas close, tried to comfort her injured child while soothing the one who was merely terrified. I cannot remember what I said, but I know the soldiers had forced me to my knees. And I know I begged for my family to be spared."

Captain Nemo turned and looked at Vasiliev. "Perhaps you remember what was said then better than I," he said fiercely.

At that, Vasiliev drew himself up and looked at Captain Nemo, but even now he did not quite reach the eyes of his dead sister's husband.

"I told you there was a labour quota to be raised," he said. "Few able-bodied men were left. There would have been trouble if I had had you shot. I protected my family interests as I might. That shameless wanton might have been recognized, even in Siberia. I had to end it, the ongoing disgrace to the family honour."

"Your sister was married to me!" Captain Nemo shouted. "You dare call her marriage was shameful, and murdering her – and her two children – honourable?" Captain Nemo took two large steps towards Vasiliev. "And what about her letters?"

Vasiliev's brief bravado faded. "W-what letters?" he stammered.

"The letters Anna wrote your parents! I know she sent them. And when I saw your father, he insisted he never saw them. Is the post in Russia so poor none of them reached him? Or did someone make them disappear?"

Vasiliev swallowed hard. "And what did you do when you found my father?" he asked accusingly.

"Why would you care?" asked Captain Nemo contemptuously. "You fled the moment you heard I had escaped Siberia, not giving your parents another thought. But you needn't worry – we only talked. And they never saw one of Anna's letters. If he had – well, even your father, Russian aristocrat he was, had a better definition of honour than you."

Vasiliev reached out and leaned against the wall. He began to tremble.

Captain Nemo pulled out a pistol. "Do you remember this?" he asked.

Vasiliev blanched.

"You fired it six times. Six times at an unarmed woman and two little children. Anna was begging for her family – _I_ was begging. You could have had your vengeance, done what you liked with me. Just let Anna and the children go. The cries of two innocents – they had done no wrong, however you might reckon it. And none of that moved you."

Rage burned in Captain Nemo's eyes, but his hands were steady as he slowly, deliberately loaded the pistol. He looked at Vasiliev.

"As if murder were not enough, you destroyed Anna's letters and blocked her attempts at reconciliation. You directly lied to them, saying _I_ had murdered her. A fine show of family honour! Then, when you heard I had escaped the living death of Siberia, you ran and left them to my vengeance. Coward!"

He spat the last word like a curse.

"But justice has caught up with you at last."

With that, Captain Nemo raised his pistol and pointed it at Vasiliev's head.

"Hold, Captain."

All eyes turned to Edmund.

His knuckles were white from gripping the arms of his chair. But his voice was clear and firm, the voice of the king giving judgment.

"If you have called us as judges, you must wait for us to pass judgement and sentence. But perhaps you have called us here merely to be witnesses to an execution. If so, I must object, for I do not know on what authority you carry out this sentence."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Unless you believe this is literally ghostwritten by Jules Verne and C.S. Lewis...sigh...not mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I need to apologize for a historical error in the last chapter. The story said Captain Nemo grew up on the Baltic coast and his home was destroyed by the Russians. In history, however, the Baltic coast of Poland was occupied by Prussia (Germany as a political entity did not exist quite yet – Bismarck did not unify the country until 1871). Russia's occupation zone was to the south, with no coastline, though it included several rivers. Captain Nemo's love of the sea must involve a longer story that I haven't learned yet. Again, my apologies!

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for helping to get this chapter off the ground, generous discussion of several key points, and for beta-ing the chapter in general. Any remaining errors are my own.

Dripht, I don't think Eustace's role is quite what you were asking for in this chapter, but he is talking more than I thought he would, and I think he will have even more to say in an upcoming chapter.

Alright, enough talking – on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You dare to deny me my vengeance?" Captain Nemo shouted.

"Yes," said Edmund firmly. "I do."

"Did you invite us here to judge this case?" asked Lucy. "Or merely to witness an execution?"

Captain Nemo looked at her and hesitated. Slowly, he lowered his weapon, but he did not answer the question. Edmund and Lucy fixed their gaze upon him. The silence grew.

"By Your Majesties' leave –"

Reepicheep came to stand by Captain Nemo and Vasiliev. Vasiliev stifled a shriek and shuffled a few steps away.

Caspian started angrily. But before he could speak, Reepicheep raised a paw and bowed. Caspian sat back, but continued to stare darkly at Vasiliev.

"The prisoner has not committed a crime against Narnia, but against the honour and family of Captain Nemo. In such matters, knights and good ladies have jurisdiction anywhere. Perhaps Your Majesties would consent to overseeing a duel." He looked back at Captain Nemo and Vasiliev. "May Aslan favour a just cause."

Caspian slowly nodded his approval, just as Edmund and Lucy shook their heads.

But before they could debate the proper course of action, Vasiliev fell to the floor, trembling violently, his face ashen. Captain Nemo looked down at the pathetic sight.

"Have you ever faced a fair fight in your life?" he spat. "You ran as soon as you heard I escaped Siberia. The only fight you can stomach is one with an unarmed victim! An unarmed child of seven – yes, that is your favoured opponent, isn't it?"

He towered over the cringing, shaking Vasiliev.

"Captain Nemo."

The captain halted at Edmund's stern voice.

"It is plain there can be no duel," Edmund continued. "The prisoner is not fit to fight."

There was a long silence. One of the Narnians might have taken Vasiliev's place in a duel with swords, as High King Peter had taken Caspian's place in the duel with Miraz. But it was one thing to ensure a prisoner received a fair trial, to stop Captain Nemo from committing another murder. It was another to fight on Vasiliev's behalf, to take up his wicked cause as their own.

"The _Nautilus _is not an appropriate setting for a duel in any case," said Edmund at last. "The advantage here is entirely on the captain's side."

"Could we put in port somewhere?" Eustace asked.

"Not to any point," said Edmund. "Captain Nemo has sworn never to return to the land again."

"But you've been on land twice since we've been here," said Eustace, turning to Captain Nemo.

"That was ice, Sir Eustace, which is water, not land, though it be frozen solid," said Captain Nemo. "But I did return to land once since boarding the _Nautilus_, when I claimed the South Pole as my own – where no other man had stepped foot before."

"So the land you will go to you claim as your own territory," said Edmund. "Hardly more satisfactory than the _Nautilus_. Besides, it would be winter there now."

"Yes," said Captain Nemo. "We would wait several months before it would be accessible, even for the _Nautilus_."

"Then we must make do with what we have here, the rule of law," said Edmund.

"Well, if this is a court of law, is there any doubt about the verdict?" asked Caspian heatedly. He looked at Vasiliev with disgust. "We have heard the good captain's testimony. The prisoner has had the opportunity for a defence, and has provided none. Indeed, he has confessed to all Captain Nemo accused him of – murder, treachery – against his own kin! What more must this court consider?"

"Does Your Majesty forget that in Narnia justice is tempered with mercy?" asked Edmund.

Vasiliev, still lying crumpled on the floor, looked up at Edmund. "Mercy?" he whimpered. "What mercy?"

Captain Nemo's face grew red with rage. "Mercy," he spat. "You speak of mercy for this – how dare you speak of it? You –"

He turned to Vasiliev. "And how dare you think of claiming it? You who showed none, not even to innocent children! You might have at least left them alone!"

Something akin to a sob entered his shouting, and his shoulders heaved.

"None can claim mercy as of right," said Edmund, more softly now but no less clearly. "By its very nature, it is a gift." He turned to the cringing, whimpering Vasiliev. "A gift, never to be repaid, but to be bestowed in turn to others."

"And who would dare to bestow – and to command – such a gift?" growled Captain Nemo, regaining some of his composure. "By what right?"

"The one who has the right," said Edmund. "Aslan."

"Aslan," repeated Captain Nemo. His growl lessened only slightly. "And why should his mercy veto my revenge? Does he dare to command me?"

"Yes, he does," said Edmund.

"Again, by what right?"

"He is the Son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, the High King over all High Kings, the one who called Narnia into being," said Edmund. "I do not know him in this world, yet he has power here, or he could not have called us to himself in Narnia, nor sent us here."

He stared steadily at Captain Nemo. "And I, Aslan's king, am his representative. I speak on his behalf."

With that, Edmund stood and stepped towards Captain Nemo and Vasiliev.

"Mercy is not merely something Aslan commands – it is what he is. It is the example he has laid forth. I have already told you, Captain, that I was a traitor to my family. But for the grace of Aslan, my actions would have assuredly brought about the deaths of my brother and my sisters. I stood no less guilty than Vasiliev here.

"Aslan sent a rescue party for me, and they took me from the Witch just as she was about to kill me. But that was not enough. By the laws on which Narnia itself was built, I the traitor was now the property of the Witch. Mere force could not annul her claim. My treachery called for my blood. By all rights, I should have died on the Stone Table.

"But it was also possible, if someone would dare, for one who had committed no treachery to die in the traitor's stead. And Aslan did dare. He died on the Stone Table instead of me. And then Witch had no more claim over me."

Captain Nemo's eyes narrowed. "Even though she was still alive?"

"Not for long," blurted Eustace. "Aslan killed her the next day."

Captain Nemo looked from Edmund to Eustace in confusion. "How? He was dead."

"He rose, Captain," said Lucy. "My sister and I saw the Witch kill Aslan. Then we stayed with his dead body the rest of the night. And the next morning, he was very much alive."

Captain Nemo studied Lucy carefully, but said nothing.

"After he rose again," said Edmund, "Aslan came to where the Witch was fighting Aslan's army. We were losing, badly. But he came, killed the Witch, and destroyed her army, freeing Narnia from her tyranny forever. There was a prophecy about her end, that when the four thrones of Cair Paravel were filled, it would be the end of the Witch's reign. We were the four to sit in those four thrones, set there by Aslan himself – including me, the former traitor."

Captain Nemo had been listening closely. But at this last, he flushed with renewed anger.

"So," Captain Nemo snarled, "you would have me forget the murders of my wife and children, the untimely deaths of my parents, and the ruination of my country, and set the cause of it all as a king? Is this what Narnia calls justice? Who will pay _his_ blood price?"

"It would be impossible for you to forget what happened," said Edmund. "My treachery was forgiven, not forgotten. All of Narnia knows of it, even centuries later. How else would we celebrate Aslan's mercy?(1) But as for blood price –"

Edmund stepped forward so he was now standing between Captain Nemo and Vasiliev.

"If you must have blood, take my own."

The room became deathly quiet.

"If you will take the life of a traitor, take mine."

Edmund stretched out his arms, his hands empty of any weapon, and looked steadily at Captain Nemo.

Vasiliev gazed at Edmund's back blankly. Reepicheep and Caspian stared at Edmund with furrowed brows. Eustace looked at Lucy desperately. Silently, he implored her to stop Edmund – to find another way. But none of them dared move.

Lucy's knuckles were white from clutching the arms of her chair. If Captain Nemo shot Edmund – Lucy knew Edmund would not rise in the morning. And Edmund would not let her use the cordial. Not this time.

Lucy did not dare to look back at Eustace. Her lips did not move. Her heart cried out to Aslan to stop this, to save her brother.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Captain Nemo began to raise his pistol. Edmund steadily stared into the captain's eyes.

He did not flinch even as the gun pointed directly at his heart.

* * *

(1) After the Battle of Beruna, Susan says they shouldn't tell Edmund what the deal with the Witch really was. Lucy disagrees, and Lewis leaves what happened ambiguous. But the Witch publicly accused Edmund, and of course, everyone noticed when Aslan showed up "late" to the battle. I find it hard to believe that the full truth didn't come out rather quickly. (It also agrees better as an allegory – the events of Good Friday and Easter Sunday are hardly secret, now are they?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not Jules Verne. I am not C.S. Lewis. So...if you recognize it from before reading this story...it's not mine.

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for betaing the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"On your own head be it." Captain Nemo aimed the gun at Edmund's chest.

Eustace gripped the seat of his chair, and looked slowly around the room.

Caspian and Reepicheep sat as though they had been turned to stone. Lucy sat still also. A tear ran down her cheek.

None of them were going to stop the madness, Eustace realized. Bother Edmund, why did he have to be a king? The only other people in the room were Captain Nemo's crew. They stood silent and motionless at the exits.

Eustace thought he heard a sob. He looked back at Lucy. She was shaking slightly now, and her tears were falling freely.

-Aslan, please, do something, Eustace prayed silently. His fingernails dug into his chair.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Eustace saw one of the crewmen walk over to Captain Nemo. Eustace recognized him as one of the men Lucy had saved with her cordial. Eustace could not hear anything, but he could tell the man was speaking to Captain Nemo.

Captain Nemo jerked his head angrily toward the crewman. The crewman continued speaking in a low, emphatic tone. He gestured to Lucy. Captain Nemo responded in a loud, angry voice, and gestured emphatically at Vasiliev.

The crewman looked at the cringing heap on the floor with disgust and hatred little less than the captain's own. But he turned away from the sight, and pointed back at Lucy.

Captain Nemo shook with anger and shouted at the crewman. The crewman recoiled as if he had been struck. But then he stood straight and stared back at his captain in silent refusal.

Captain Nemo set his jaw and turned to the rest of the crew. He growled what seemed to be a question.

The crew's eyes flickered from their captain to Vasiliev. Then they looked at Lucy. Her tears had stopped falling but they were still drying on her face, testimony of her sorrow.

The crew exchanged furtive glances with each other. A second crewman looked at Captain Nemo and shook his head.

Captain Nemo again seemed to be asking a question. His voice was lower now, but no less enraged.

For a moment, nothing happened. Eustace held his breath.

Then, one by one, each crewman shook his head.

Captain Nemo stood for a moment, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"No," he said. "No, no."

Captain Nemo then caught himself and switched back to the language he shared with the crew. He began to stride up and down the room, his voice becoming louder and angrier. Some of the crew recoiled at this storm of outrage.

But not one of them backed down.

Captain Nemo stopped finally pacing. He scanned the crew again and growled.

Then he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

The crew stiffly stared at the wall.

Eustace shuddered. That parting shout had sounded like a curse.

Then he looked up and saw Lucy was hugging Edmund. Caspian and Reepicheep were keeping a wary on the crew and Vasiliev, but Caspian gripped Edmund's shoulder. Reepicheep was rising from a deep bow. Eustace still felt shaky, but he managed to walk over and give his cousin a hug.

Some of the crew were now throwing dirty looks at Vasiliev and muttering amongst themselves. Eustace stiffened, wondering what would happen next.

The man who first stopped Captain Nemo stepped away from the disgruntled crew and walked over so he could speak to both Edmund and Lucy.

"I do not understand," he began slowly, "why you are protecting this – scum. But –"

He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"But we owe our lives to Her Majesty. For her sake –"

He stared warningly at Vasiliev. Vasiliev whimpered.

"We do not condone what he did," said Edmund quietly. "But neither do we condone lawless vengeance."

The crewman shook his head. "He deserves it," he muttered darkly. "But we will be led by the angel."

Eustace grinned at this description of his cousin, and Edmund smiled.

"You saved my life," he said. "Might I know your name?"

"Call me Jakub," said the man. He shifted uneasily. "You might call me the first mate aboard the _Nautilus_."

Before he could elaborate, the door slammed open. Another crewman barged into the saloon and began speaking rapidly to Jakub. They conversed in their strange language for a moment. Then Jakub turned back to the Narnians.

"Another storm is coming, much worse this time," he said. He looked down at the floor for a moment. "The captain is – indisposed, and – it has been a long time since we have had to sail through storms above the surface." He looked up at Caspian. "You are a captain above the sea. Will you help us?"

Caspian stood up at once and made for the pilothouse. Jakub and the rest of the crew followed him with Lucy and Reepicheep close behind.

Eustace was about to follow, but he saw Edmund looking at Vasiliev. Eustace realized they did not know where Captain Nemo had gone. In the chaos of sailing the ship in a storm, it would be easy for him – or one of the crew – to kill Vasiliev unnoticed.

"Someone needs to guard him," said Edmund.

Eustace wrinkled his nose, then sighed.

"Right. You should be in the pilothouse, then. Don't want anyone to think the King of Narnia is shirking." He shrugged. "They'll notice my absence less."

Edmund seemed ready to argue, then closed his mouth and turned to Vasiliev. "Can you walk?"

Vasiliev was shaking and did not respond. Edmund tried to pull the man to his feet, but he remained dead weight.

"I'll help you carry him to the cabin."

They half-carried, half-dragged Vasiliev to their cabin. The corridors were deserted – the crew must all have already gone to the pilothouse. It made their task somewhat easier. It was difficult enough with Vasiliev's dead weight and the increased rocking of the _Nautilus_. The sounds of the storm outside were growing.

Edmund left as soon as they had deposited Vasiliev on a bunk. Eustace locked the door behind him and looked around uncomfortably. He was on guard duty, so he should keep an eye on the door –

"Don't let me die."

Eustace turned to Vasiliev, shaking and crying on the bunk, and shuddered. Why couldn't Lucy have stayed behind instead? She knew how to make people feel better with just a few words. Eustace was used to helping Them at the Experiment House. He only knew how to hurt people.

But he was supposed to be a different person now. He had to try. Gingerly, he pulled up a chair beside the bunk.

"Caspian is a great captain," he said. "If anyone can get us through this storm, he can."

Vasiliev began to laugh maniacally.

"Great captain! And you think that will be enough? Does he rule the wind and waves? Because we're lost if he doesn't!"

"I don't think the storm is that bad," said Eustace. He had no idea how bad the storm was, but it was all he could think of to try to calm Vasiliev. Perhaps the man had never been in a storm at sea. Eustace had been terrified in his first storm aboard the _Dawn Treader_.

"You don't understand! The storms are following me! It's a storm of avenging ghosts! The only way to save yourselves is to throw me overboard. No, no, I can't do it – not again! I don't want to die!"

Eustace was becoming frightened. He had been set to guard Vasiliev from the crew. It seemed the man might need protecting from himself.

What would Lucy or Edmund do, Eustace asked himself. They would talk about Aslan, of course. And Aslan had shown mercy to Eustace and to Edmund. Surely the Great Lion would show Vasiliev mercy too.

If Aslan was in this world. Edmund had seemed sure. But where to begin in a world where no one had ever heard the name?

"There's a lion called Aslan," Eustace began.

"No, no, coming to swallow me up, cast me into darkness, no!"

What was comfort to every Narnian was only distressing Vasiliev further. Eustace stared at the wretched man helplessly. The storm outside grew louder, making any conversation more difficult.

Eustace jumped as the door to the cabin banged open. He muttered under his breath as he fumbled for his sword. Edmund had sent him to guard the man, not play analyst –

Eustace sighed with relief when he saw it was Edmund. He did not have to worry about a lecture about letting his guard down. Edmund was leaning against the doorway and breathing heavily.

"We had to – seal off – the pilothouse," he said, panting. He had to shout to be heard. "Storm – too – great – pumps can't – keep up."

"What do you mean?" Eustace asked. "How are we steering?"

Edmund managed a small laugh. "We're not. We're just hoping the seal holds and letting the storm take us where it will." He put a comforting arm on Eustace's shoulder. "We're in Aslan's paws, as always."

Eustace nodded, trying to hide his uncertainty.

"The rest of the crew is crammed in the corridors," said Edmund, "trying to keep from being flung around." He looked over at Vasiliev. "But I still think it would be better to keep him separated."

Eustace nodded. "Even if they didn't hate him, well..." He shuffled uncomfortably. "He seems to have gone mad."

Edmund did not seem surprised. "I'll stay with him."

"Trust me, you don't want to be alone with him. I'll stay, too."

They pushed as much of the furniture as they could into Lucy's cabin, then wrapped themselves in blankets to cushion against the violent rocking of the boat.

The storm began to drown out Vasiliev's ravings, but the boys could see him thrashing on the bunk. Eustace shuddered and leaned closer to his cousin.

Edmund was right there, Eustace realized. He was alive. Aslan had saved him.

With that, Eustace began to breathe more easily. Aslan did have power in this world. He had heard Eustace's panicked plea. Just as Aslan had preserved them through storms in Narnia, he would preserve them here too.

Eustace's eyes began to droop, and he rested his head against Edmund's shoulder.

When he woke, the ship was as calm as she had ever been. Eustace could not hear any sign of a storm. Beside him, Edmund was beginning to stir. Vasiliev was still lying on the bunk, but now he was breathing evenly, as if fast asleep.

Before the boys could think what to do, there was a loud knock.

"Edmund! Eustace!" Lucy called. "You have to see this!"

The boys looked over at Vasiliev.

"He should be alright for a few minutes," Edmund whispered.

They unlocked the door and followed Lucy to the salon, where the viewport had been uncovered. When they looked out, Eustace rubbed his eyes and Edmund blinked rapidly.

"What is this place?" Eustace asked, looking at Edmund.

Edmund shook his head. "It's a world I've never seen."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry (sort of) about another cliffhanger, but it's not as bad as last time, right? Also, when I announced the Christmas hiatus, I was planning for this to be the last chapter of the year, but the story before my intended stopping point proved longer than I anticipated. So, one more chapter this year...hopefully it will answer some questions while setting up the last act of the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own Narnia. Or the _Nautilus_. I also do not own the elements of Mr. Lewis's Space Trilogy that come into this chapter. (I don't think it's necessary to understand the rest of the story, but if you haven't read it _Out of the Silent Planet, Perelandra, _and _That Hideous Strength_, I'd highly recommend you do – if I was in charge of the English curriculum, _That Hideous Strength_ would be taught right alongside _1984_ and _Brave New World_).

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for betaing and helping making this readable in a timely fashion :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Both in our world and Narnia, the sky is blue.

But the sky now above the _Nautilus_ was solid gold. Not covered in thick golden clouds – seemingly far and high above was a solid golden dome. The waves below were capped in gold, with green slopes, growing darker as they grew deeper. Only the depths of the ocean were a familiar blue. As wide as the viewport was, they could not see any land.

"What is this place?" Jakub asked, staring hard at the Narnians.

"We don't know any better than you," said Edmund. His voice was calm, but his eyes shone with excitement. "Is there a place we can get a better look?"

Fortunately, the opening of the fin(1) was not damaged. Now able to see all around the _Nautilus_, they espied land not far away.

"Aslan has set a great adventure before us," said Reepicheep. "Let us go to meet it at once!"

Caspian was already looking at the boat launch's opening. "Can we get the boat into the water?" he asked.

"I don't remember the boat being very heavy," said Edmund. "With enough of the crew, I think we should."

"Yes, I think that would be possible," Jakub said slowly. "Your Majesties, will, of course, lead the expedition. I must stay here, while the captain is – indisposed."

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked.

Jakub looked at her seriously. "Only time will tell Your Majesty." He turned to Edmund. "Take – your prisoner with you. I won't be held responsible for his safety."

The rest of the crew also had little desire to leave their home, especially in the absence of their beloved captain, so the Narnians were accompanied only by Vasiliev. He was silent and avoided eye contact with everyone.

As Edmund predicted, the crew was able to lower the boat to the waterline with little difficulty. It was even easier to lower the explorers. Soon, the Narnians were making for the land they had espied.

They let the boat move slowly through the strange green and gold water. The waves crashed with great energy, yet there was a sense of peace that none of them had experienced before.

"Do you think we're in Aslan's Country?" Eustace asked.

"I don't think so," said Lucy. "This is different – it's good, but I don't think this is Aslan's home."

"What other place could be so…unspoilt?" asked Caspian.

"Maybe it's some other world, one that evil has not been able to touch," said Edmund.

"What are we doing in such a place?" Eustace asked.

"We can only learn that by going forward," said Reepicheep, "and taking the adventure that Aslan sends us."

As they pulled the boat up onto the sandy beach, they found the water was warm. Reepicheep tasted it and sighed.

"Her Majesty is right – this is not Aslan's Country," he said. "This water is not salty, but it is not sweet either. We have not found the Utter East – not yet."

Despite this, something about the place put everyone at ease, even Vasiliev. They began to wander about with little thought of where they were going, paying no attention to where the others were.

As he examined a strange tree, something bumped against Eustace's leg. He looked down and saw a dragon butting its head against him. Dragons in Narnia are as large and fierce as any in tales about them from our world, but this was about the size of a dog and just as friendly.

Eustace smiled and began patting the creature gently. "If I had had to stay a dragon," he told it, "I would have asked Aslan to shrink me down to your size."

"You were a dragon?" Eustace looked over at Vasiliev. There was a strange light in the man's eyes as he stared at Eustace. Fear, but battling some other emotion. "Do you change – like a werewolf?"

Eustace laughed and shook his head, still patting the friendly dragon. "No, it was just the one time. I learned my lesson. It wasn't my idea at all."

"But you could fly – and breathe fire! No one would dare touch you!"

The other emotion was envy, Eustace decided, and it was growing stronger.

"I couldn't change back if I wanted to," said Eustace quickly. "It's not that much fun anyway. I mean, I had rather been like one, most, maybe all my horrid life. I helped the bullies at school, Them, but I didn't have any friends, not really. You don't have to be a dragon to be lonely –"

"No, but at least a dragon isn't in constant fear of being killed!" Vasiliev said angrily.

"Well, Caspian and the others were going to try to kill me, before they knew I was the dragon," Eustace said. "I was between them and the ship on the beach of the island we were on. They were coming at me with their swords out, Caspian in front and Edmund with Lord Drinian – that's the captain of our ship – on either side of him, even though I could have eaten them all. Narnian knights are brave."

"They're more than that," Vasiliev muttered. "He – the captain – you would call him brave. But he's not like your knights. He wouldn't have waited to talk to a – wait, could you talk? How did they learn it was you?"

"I could only shake my head yes and no," said Eustace. "But I didn't try to kill any of them, and so they started asking questions. It didn't take Lucy and Edmund long to figure it out."

Eustace could just make out Vasiliev turning away. "You still had relatives. Ones who didn't want you dead."

Eustace fidgeted. "Yes. And they did their best to take care of me. But they couldn't do what I really needed – they couldn't change me back into a human. Only Aslan could do that."

Suddenly, Eustace realized how dark it was. He stood and called for the others.

"Lucy? Edmund? Reepicheep?"

But after several minutes of calling, Eustace had to accept his cousins could not hear him. The darkness had become complete. Eustace could not see his hand in front of his face.

"We'd best stay put," he told Vasiliev, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "No use breaking our necks in the dark. We'll find them in the morning."

There was nothing to do but lay down and try to go to sleep. Eustace thought that, had he been alone, this would have been easy. The night was comfortably warm, the ground was soft but dry, and there had been no signs of any predators.

But there was the one predator Eustace had brought with him. Vasiliev had not shown any signs of wanting to harm them. But he had murdered children once, children younger than Eustace. And the night before, he had had that horrible fit. It had been bad enough with Edmund to keep Eustace company. Now it was night and –

Vasiliev cried out. Eustace became rigid.

"Are –are you all right?" Eustace asked, hoping he sounded concerned instead of terrified.

"I see them," Vasiliev whispered.

"See who?" said Eustace. "I can't see a thing."

"Maybe they are not for you to see." Vasiliev's voice broke with a sob.

Eustace shifted uncomfortably. Vasiliev must be seeing his sister and her two little children – or imagining he saw them. Eustace couldn't remember his cousins or any of the other Narnians talking about ghosts or hauntings. Then again, he had never asked about such things.

Vasiliev began to whimper.

"No, go away! I can't bring you back!"

Eustace still could not see anything. His parents would have told him ghosts did not exist. But his parents would dismiss his entire adventure as a childish story or the ravings of a lunatic. Their "up-to-date" views denied the existence of ghosts, as well as things Eustace now knew to exist – dragons, Sea Serpents, Talking Mice, Aslan –

Aslan!

Aslan had died and come back to life. Surely he could control ghosts, if such things did exist. And if it was Vasiliev's tortured conscience – Aslan would comfort Vasiliev, if he wouldn't drive the Great Lion away…

"Aslan, if there are ghosts here, send them away," Eustace prayed. His voice sounded shrill in his own ears.

"Aslan – why would he help me?" Vasiliev cried.

"Because – because that's what he does," said Eustace. "I don't know why. But he helps people who don't deserve it at all, like me and Edmund. You heard his story, how Aslan died for him."

"But how do I know he will help me, forgive me?" Vasiliev's voice was a strangled sob. "He came to you – changed you back from a dragon, died for your cousin. But I don't know him – this Aslan. I've never even heard of him before."

"He must know you," said Eustace. "He brought you to us."

"How do you know? And for what purpose?"

"Well…" Eustace racked his brains. "How long had you been on that ice?"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"An hour? More than an hour?"

"Perhaps. I don't know." Vasiliev sounded like he was crying.

"You should have been dead from hypothermia," Eustace said. "It was freezing out there – you shouldn't have survived nearly so long, not all cold and wet. It had to be Aslan who kept you alive, long enough for the _Nautilus_ to find you"

"Yes." Vasiliev gave a mocking laugh. "Just in time to meet the one man who wants nothing more than to kill me. Aslan must want me dead too!"

"Oh come off it!" said Eustace. "You didn't meet the captain alone. You had defenders sent from another world – one at least ready to lay down his life for you. Why would Aslan go to all that trouble except to help you?"

"You're very sure he's behind all this."

"Well, who else would be?"

Vasiliev was silent after that. Eustace did not even hear a whimper. Then, he heard the soft sound of even breathing.

Eustace relaxed. The ground was soft and the night was warm. He laid down and closed his eyes –

Eustace was awakened by something butting his leg. He opened his eyes to see the dragon from the day before. He smiled and scratched its chin. The sky was bright gold again.

The dragon bit on Eustace's trousers and tugged, as if trying to get him to stand up.

Reluctantly, Eustace stood. The dragon tugged again on his trousers, walked a few paces, then turned and looked back at the humans, Vasiliev having awakened also.

"It wants us to follow it," said Eustace.

He hesitated. Following a dragon seemed a rather stupid thing to do, even if it was a nice one. It was, after all, a dragon.

But when Eustace looked out towards the ocean, he could not see the others, the boat, or even the _Nautilus_. And the dragon was being most insistent. It had come back and was tugging again on Eustace's trousers.

"I – I think we'd better see what it wants," said Eustace.

Vasiliev barely shrugged. "It's only a dragon," he said dully. "Not a man who has long brooded on revenge."

The dragon led them through the trees, up the hillside. Then the trees ended, and they met what seemed to be a regular path. It was only dirt, but smooth and ran surely between the wood they had just left and a steep wall of rock.

The path went on a ways, perhaps a mile, coming to an end in a well-kept grassy yard before a small wooden hut. In front of the hut, a man with a great white beard was seated, carving wood. He stood as Vasiliev and Eustace approached.

"Welcome, sons of Adam," he said.

Vasiliev and Eustace looked at each other. Was the first person they met in this strange world mad?

The dragon bounced towards the stranger. He gave a jolly laugh and scratched the dragon's chin.

"Thank you, good cousin, for guiding these guests. Your breakfast is with the others."

The dragon scampered off happily, and the stranger returned his gaze to Eustace and Vasiliev.

Eustace turned red. "Um, I'm sorry," he said. "You must have us mistaken for someone else. My father's name is Harold."

"Mine is – was, named Nicholas," said Vasiliev.

The man smiled. "But you are human, are you not?"

"Well, yes," said Eustace, "but –"

"Then your _first_ father, and mine, was the Lord Adam," said the stranger. "But come, you are guests, and you must be hungry. There will be time later for genealogy."

Eustace's stomach rumbled. How long had it been since his last meal? He had missed supper at least, and the walk had further invigorated his appetite.

But Eustace knew better than to simply accept food from strangers, especially one who kept company with dragons. The man might be a dangerous sorcerer, and his food enchanted.

"Might we know the name of our host?" he asked, not wanting to needlessly upset a possible sorcerer, or be rude to a truly nice stranger. "And could you tell us where we are? This isn't Narnia, is it?"

"The second question is perhaps easier to answer," the old man said, smiling. "This is indeed, not Narnia. In Old Solar, this is the planet Perelandra. If you are from Thulcandra, what its inhabitants call Earth, this is Venus. As for my name..."

His eyes twinkled and he gave another jolly laugh.

"Many are my names in many countries, especially on unhappy Thulcandra. In my youth long ago, I was called Nicholas. In Poland, I am now known as Mikolaj, and Ded Moroz in Russia. But in England, as well as the land of Narnia, I am known as Father Christmas."(2)

Eustace and Vasiliev stared wordlessly.

"Come now, please come in," Father Christmas asked. "There are few visitors here, and I am most curious why Maleldil – the one you call Aslan – has sent you here."

* * *

(1) According to Wikipedia, the bridge is the observation platform at the top of the vertical part of a submarine (the entire vertical part called the "fin" in European usage and the "sail" in American usage).

(2) The inspiration for this piece of dialogue comes from J.R.R. Tolkien. Can anyone guess where?

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that is it for this year! Happy Thanksgiving, have a blessed season of Advent, and Merry Christmas! Hope to hear from you all in the new year!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia or the _Nautilus_ – or Venus, or anything else that you recognize from before reading this fic…To complete the disclaimer for last chapter, Father Christmas's recitation of his names is based on Gandalf's similar line, relayed by Faramir in _The Two Towers _(bk. 4, chapter V). Cookies to Calyn, Fastred of the North, and thunderbird shadow for correctly identifying the quote! (::)(::)(::) Sorry, digital cookies are the best I can do over the internet…

Thank you as always to BrokenKestrel for betaing the chapter, especially for helping me get started again after the prolonged hiatus!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Where can they have got to?" grumbled Edmund. As best as he could tell without seeing the sun, going by a warrior's sense of time, it was now noon.

Edmund had looking for the others all morning. He had found Caspian quickly, and it had been another hour perhaps before they had found Lucy and Reepicheep. But it had been several more hours now, and they had found no trace of Eustace or Vasiliev.

"All the animals we've seen seem friendly at least," said Edmund. "And it's a warm day, but not too hot. I don't think they should be in any immediate danger."

"Except from each other," said Lucy, turning to look at Edmund. "Do you think Eustace is safe with Vasiliev?"

"The Queen's cousin is a brave lad, but no warrior yet," said Reepicheep.

"We don't know that they are together," Edmund pointed out. "But if they are…" He stared off into the distance. "I do not think Vasiliev intends to kill again, but the night of the storm, he had a spell of madness. If the fit came on him again – who knows what he might do, even by accident." He paused and looked down at the ground. "When I saved him – Vasiliev – I didn't intend for him to be a danger to anyone else."

"The dangers each one of us faces is for Aslan to decide, Your Majesty," said Reepicheep.

"And the best thing we can now do is find them quickly," said Caspian. "It's our duty to Eustace anyway. Maybe we should tell the crew, ask them to help."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asked. "They'll most likely kill Vasiliev if one of us isn't with them and they find him."

"Bother Vasiliev," said Caspian with some heat. "We've done quite enough for him, keeping him alive this long."

"He's under my protection now," said Edmund. "But we've been looking for hours. They're expecting us anyway, to tell them if we've found anything."

Lucy was the obvious choice to inform the crew. The crew had been willing to defy their captain out of gratitude to her, despite their well-justified loathing of Vasiliev. Lucy had to convince the boys and Reepicheep to let her go back to the _Nautilus_ alone while they stayed behind in case Eustace or Vasiliev turned up.

"Look," she said, "we're wasting time arguing. the main thing is to find Eustace. He's more likely to need your help than I am. I can manage a small boat, especially for a short way. Who knows what trouble he's gotten himself into?"

When Lucy reached the _Nautilus_, Jakub was waiting on the bridge.

"Have you found where we are?" he asked as Lucy climbed up.

"No," said Lucy. "We haven't seen anyone who could tell us anything, just wild animals. And we have a problem – Eustace and Vasiliev are missing."

Jakub's face tightened. "Missing? Both of them? How long?"

Lucy was about to answer when Jakub held up a hand. "No, you want the crew to help search for them. They need to hear the story from you."

The crew was assembled in a matter of minutes.

"We still don't know where we are," she began. "But my cousin Eustace is missing, as is Vasiliev. We haven't seen either of them since yesterday. Will you help us find them?"

Voices broke out even before Jakub finished translating. Lucy guessed the answer before Jakub told her.

"They are all willing to come," said Jakub, a slight smile on his face.

"Can you tell them Vasiliev is not to be harmed?" Lucy asked.

Jakub's smile faded. "You know what sort of man Vasiliev is," he said. "He has murdered children far younger than your cousin. What if he decides to kill again?"

"I have been in war before," said Lucy quietly. She touched the dagger at her side. "I should say – he is not to be harmed, if that is possible." She took a deep breath. "I know it is not always so."

One of the crew spoke – it sounded like a question. Jakub's face creased with worry once more.

"They are asking about Captain Nemo," he said softly. He looked down the passageway towards the captain's cabin. "They're right – we cannot leave him alone. At least one of us will have to stay here."

"Do you think he might help us?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Jakub looked at her. "Have you learned so little of the captain, Your Majesty? He is not easily swayed in the best of times. I have never known him to change his mind when he thinks he has been betrayed."

"It couldn't hurt to ask," Lucy pressed. "Could it?"

Jakub was quiet a moment. "I suppose not," he said. "Things can hardly be worse than they are."

He turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the captain's cabin. He took a deep breath at the door before knocking rapidly.

"Captain!" he called.

After a moment, he rapped the door again. Again, there was no response.

"Captain Nemo!" Lucy called.

After another long silence, Jakub jiggled the door knob. His eyes widened in alarm when the door opened.

There was no one in the sparsely furnished cabin. Jakub turned and began searching the rest of the _Nautilus_.

As impressive as the _Nautilus _was, there were only so many places a man could hide. It was not long before the search confirmed what they already knew – Captain Nemo was no longer aboard the _Nautilus_.

"Pray to your Aslan that your cousin is less of a fool than your brother," Jakub told Lucy. "If he is with Vasiliev, and he tries to protect him – the captain will not stay his vengeance a second time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone, I hope you all had a blessed Christmas season!

In the interest of full disclosure – Anonymousme brought to my attention another book by Jules Verne called _The Mysterious Island_, which incorporates the official version of what happened to Captain Nemo and the _Nautilus_. I was unaware of this continuation of the story when I began this fic and naturally, there are significant differences between published canon and the backstory I created. I'm sure everyone will be shocked to learn M. Verne's story does not include a trip to Perelandra…

Anonymousme, sorry the update took longer than you were hoping for – I was visiting family over Christmas and unfortunately didn't have much time to write. But I did enjoy _The Mysterious Island_ – thank you for recommending it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own the _Nautilus_ as little as I own the oceans she sails in…and Narnia as little as the stars in the sky. And I don't own the elements of the _Space Trilogy_ that appear in this chapter. I certainly do not own Father Christmas!

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for her help on this chapter – not one but two rounds of beta-reading this time, and some much-needed encouragement on the story in general

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"If you're Father Christmas," Eustace began, "does that mean there is magic in our world too?"

Father Christmas's eyes twinkled. "One of your English poets has said, 'There are more wonders in heaven and earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'(1) I go places beyond mortal ken in Thulcandra – but surely you are wanting breakfast? Discussion is far merrier when there is food and drink."

Father Christmas served Eustace and Vasiliev breakfast on the veranda. In a matter of minutes, they were sitting in front of a generous assortment of rich fruits, sweet cream, and soft bread. Neither Eustace nor Vasiliev had had a proper meal since before the storm, so they tucked in with great relish.

"I have so few visitors," said Father Christmas, sitting down to join them, "especially new ones. It is a pleasure when they drop by."

"Aren't there any people in this world – in Perelandra?" Eustace asked, as he served himself some of the fruit.

"There is no one native to this planet yet," said Father Christmas. "Not for some years more. For now, there are only a few guests, like myself, from Thulcandra."

"Like who?" Eustace asked. In his excitement, he forgot how rude it is to talk when one's mouth is full.

Father Christmas overlooked the breach of manners. "I wonder how well you would know their names, in England now," he said. "But I have spent many centuries now with Enoch and Elijah, King Arthur joined us after my time –"(2)

The names of the two prophets indeed meant nothing to Eustace – Bibles were not encouraged at the Experiment House (3). But as progressive and up-to-date as his education had been, he still knew the name of King Arthur.

"King Arthur is real? And he's here?" Eustace began babbling with questions. "Are all the stories true? Will he really come back to Britain one day?"

"He is certainly here," said Father Christmas. "Whether he will return to the island of Britain before the End…that is neither your place nor mine to know. But come now –" His eyes twinkled. "I know as much as I need to deliver gifts each year for Christmas – on Thulcandra and elsewhere. But it is not the same as being told a story. Perhaps you would be willing to tell me of your adventures?"

"I'll try," said Eustace uncertainly. His one attempt at telling a story, after he had been transformed into a dragon, had not gone well.(4) "But I don't really know how we got here. There was a storm, you see – the viewport was broken and we had to seal off the pilothouse so we couldn't see where we were going – or anything. When it cleared up, we were here and –"

"It sounds like you are starting the story in the middle, I think almost at the end," said Father Christmas. "You mentioned Narnia – and I know there are no submarines there. What do you know of the land of Talking Animals and Walking Trees – and how does a submarine come into it?"

He sat back, and smiled encouragingly at Eustace.

"Well," said Eustace, taking a deep breath. "There's a painting of a ship that Alb- that my mother hates, so she put it in the spare room. And it came to life one day while my cousins were visiting. Suddenly we were swimming in the ocean – well, my cousins were swimming, I was trying not to drown – and then we were aboard the _Dawn Treader_ – that's Caspian, King Caspian's ship…"

Eustace had never been taught to tell a story properly, so it took some time for Father Christmas to understand everything. But he was a patient and eager listener. And he was simply delighted when Eustace said Lucy and Edmund were on Perelandra – he hadn't been able to speak to them since the Golden Age.(5)

Father Christmas had many questions about the _Nautilus_ and her crew, and Captain Nemo's exploration of the deep oceans.

"The _Nautilus_ seems a most wondrous vessel," said Father Christmas, after Eustace description. "Her captain must be in the service of a great king or prince."

"Not really," said Eustace. "No, actually, not at all. He's sworn never to return to land again – the _Nautilus_ can stay at sea forever as long as she comes up for air every so often and his food and everything comes from the sea."

"Never to return to land again," murmured Father Christmas. "That is a strange vow. Do you know what caused him to forsake human society?"

Eustace shifted. "He's, well, he's on a mission of vengeance. I – it sounded like his country was invaded, and his family murdered, so he's fighting almost a private war from the ocean."

"Pity I didn't know about that vow," muttered Vasiliev. "Switzerland is landlocked."

Father Christmas turned to Vasiliev. "You are more personally acquainted with the Captain's reasons for forsaking human society?"

"You could say that," said Vasiliev. He stared down at the table, refusing to meet Father Christmas's eyes. Instead, he began to study the wooden tabletop with great interest.

"How do you know Captain Nemo?" Father Christmas asked.

Vasiliev fumbled for a few moments. "He was employed by friends of my father in Paris," he said at last. "Then he ran off with my sister."

"You say he ran off with your sister, but you are the one running from him?" Father Christmas asked. "Surely you should be pursuing him, avenging your sister's honour? Or is there more to the story?"

"Captain Nemo said –" Eustace began, but Father Christmas held up a hand.

"Do you know what happened of your own knowledge?" he asked.

Eustace shook his head.

"I would rather hear it from Vasiliev then," said Father Christmas. "It is, after all his story." He turned back to Vasiliev. "I would very much like to know what happened."

"You just said it is my story," said Vasiliev with a slight sneer. "What business is it of yours?"

"You are in my house," said Father Christmas calmly. "I would know who my guests are."

Vasiliev stood up, as if he were leaving. But then he looked around and saw the forest all around.

Father Christmas had told them this place was uninhabited. The only other people here were the Narnians and the crew of the _Nautilus_. The crew had not intervened for Vasiliev's sake – Jakub had refused to be responsible for his safety. Here in Father Christmas's house was the only possible refuge. Vasiliev's only hope was to comply with the host's conditions.

He sat back down. "He – the captain – escaped from Siberia, and wants to kill me, so I've been running ever since."

Eustace wondered if Vasiliev was really as bad as he was at telling stories or if this was just a side effect of concealing the truth. But Father Christmas showed no sign of impatience.

"Why does Captain Nemo want to kill you?" Father Christmas asked. "Were you the one who sent him to Siberia – for crimes against your sister?"

"He should have been," said Vasiliev with a scowl, "but no. Poland was in revolt against the tsar. He was born in Poland, and joined in the revolt. Being one of the leaders – what passed for nobility there – he had to be made an example of, so to Siberia he went."

Father Christmas raised an eyebrow slightly. "You said he met your sister in Paris. I take it the revolt was after they – ran away? What happened to your sister in the meantime?"

There was a long silence. Vasiliev looked down at the ground. He fidgeted, and swallowed hard several times.

"I killed her," he finally whispered.

Father Christmas said nothing. A moment passed. Then Vasiliev pushed away the table and jumped to his feet.

"I said I killed her!" he shouted. "Do you hear me? I killed her – her and her two brats!"

"It is no wonder then that the captain is pursuing you," said Father Christmas. "You invaded his home and you killed his family – everything he cared about, I suppose. So he built a floating fortress to hunt you down."

"So you say he is right to hunt me?" Vasiliev asked. "King Edmund was wrong to stop him from killing me?"

"I do not know what King Edmund did," said Father Christmas. "But I know he would not condone your actions. And it is your actions we are speaking of, not Captain Nemo's – or King Edmund's. We are speaking of you, and what you have done."

Father Christmas looked sternly at Vasiliev. "Besides, Captain Nemo is not your greatest problem. He after all, can only take your life."

Vasiliev began to tremble.

"You already know this, don't you?" asked Father Christmas. "Beware, Vasiliev! Murder is not just an offence against man. It is also an offence against the God who created man. For such offences, there is a judgment, after death. From that judgment, King Edmund cannot save you."

"Why did he save me then?" Vasiliev shouted. "Is he just delaying the inevitable?"

"Does that upset you?" Father Christmas asked. "Your running did no more than that, all these years. But no – I think there must be more to it. Tell me what he saved you from."

Vasiliev looked about, as if words might come to him from the air.

"He – the captain – would have killed me when I came on board – but they stopped him. There was a – he called it a trial, I think they were supposed to be judging. But they didn't have time to judge, he was going to execute me on the spot. King Edmund stopped him."

"Captain Nemo didn't kill you because King Edmund asked him to?" Father Christmas sounded sceptical.

Vasiliev looked down at the ground. "No," he whispered. "King Edmund – he was standing between me and the gun. The captain was going to shoot him – instead of me, or just first, I don't know. Then – there was a fight between the captain and the crew. I couldn't hear, I don't know what happened. There was shouting and the captain left the room. I don't know, I don't understand!"

"No," said Father Christmas. "You don't. None of us do, by nature. What you saw, Vasiliev, what was shown to you, is mercy. Not giving you what you deserved."

"Why did he do it then? And how does that – that help, with – after death?"

"You put the cart before the horse," said Father Christmas. "King Edmund is merciful because he has been shown mercy. Perhaps you have not heard –"

"About the talking lion who died?" asked Vasiliev. "Yes, last night. Very nice story. How does that help me?"

"The Talking Lion, Aslan," said Father Christmas, "has another form in this world, and another name. In the Old Solar, we call Him Maleldil. But He has another name in Thulcandra – one I think you used to know. Dying, returning to life – has it been so long?"

A look of recognition came into Vasiliev's eyes.

"Yes, I see you do know," said Father Christmas. "Here, He died not for one but for all. That includes you."

"I knew Him once, but that was long ago, before – before. It is too late now."

"Then why did Aslan send us to protect you from Captain Nemo – keep you alive on that iceberg until we could find you?" Eustace broke in, rather heatedly. "Why would he go to all that trouble if it were too late?"

"It is simpler than that," said Father Christmas. "You are still alive. It is yet your time of grace, to turn to him, to trust in him." He looked stern. "Do not scorn this gift, Vasiliev. You do not know how long it will be offered."

"Who gives gifts to a traitor and murderer of his kin?"

Captain Nemo stepped out of the forest, his gun drawn. Vasiliev slipped out of his chair and lay sprawled on the ground, whimpering.

Father Christmas stood and calmly walked over. "Captain Nemo, I presume. Welcome, we were just having breakfast."

* * *

(1) _Hamlet _Act 1, scene 5, 159–167

(2) See _That Hideous Strength_, pg. 368

(3) _The Silver Chair_, pg. 5

(4) _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, pg. 100-101

(5) For a fanfic about Father Christmas and Narnia, please go read BrokenKestrel's "A Christmas Collection". It has several one and two shots about several of his journeys there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** If Narnia belonged to me, I would not have a day job and I'd like to think I'd be updating this a lot faster…sorry about the wait.

Thank you to BrokenKestrel for betaing the chapter :)

**CONTENT WARNING:** This chapter ends with a description of attempted suicide, and the resolution carries into the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Captain Nemo stared at the old man.

Breakfast? The batty codger had just heard he was harbouring a murderer – and he wanted to talk about breakfast!

"I do not eat with my enemies," Captain Nemo said. "Or with those who harbour them."

There was perhaps a flicker of sadness in the old man's eyes, but his voice remained steady. "Of course not. But this is a refuge for all who are penitent, and serves as a neutral ground where enemies may find reconciliation – with God, and with one another."

Reconciliation? What did this man know of what Vasiliev had done?

"I do not know who you are," said Captain Nemo, "but this man is a murderer. There will be no reconciliation between him and me."

"You may call me Father Christmas," said the old man, "though you may have known me be another name once."

Captain Nemo was sure he had never met this Father Christmas before, but he did not argue. Vasiliev's fate was far more important.

"It is a terrible thing to refuse even considering reconciliation," Father Christmas continued.

Captain Nemo gritted his teeth. "He has done terrible things."

"So he has told me. But I did not mean for him but for you. For it is written, 'With what judgment you judge, you will be judged; and with the measure you use, it will be measured back to you.' And, 'Judgment is without mercy to the one who has shown no mercy.'"(1)

Captain Nemo hesitated for a moment. Could anyone stand before divine judgment without some mercy? He had lived an upright life, in general, but were there not things he should have done – pursued Vasiliev harder, been more patient with his parents.

Then he looked at Vasiliev.

No. Vasiliev was a pitiless murderer, who had destroyed innocent lives. This was a sinner, a man who deserved divine punishment. Nemo's sins were nothing in comparison.

"I am not the one in need of mercy," Captain Nemo snapped.

Before Father Christmas could respond, another voice cried out.

"But I am!"

Vasiliev was kneeling in front of Father Christmas, his hands clasped and his face upturned. He continued to tremble, but his voice grew clearer and steadier. "You said He is just, but He is also merciful. You said He wants to forgive."

"What sin would you have forgiven?" Father Christmas asked.

Captain Nemo's eyes narrowed. Father Christmas's voice was firm, but he was not outright condemning Vasiliev. The door to forgiveness was far too wide open.

"I betrayed and murdered my sister," Vasiliev began. "She could have come home with me – her and the two boys. My parents – they would have taken them in, if they had known they were alive. There were letters – I made sure my parents never saw them. They would all be alive but for me."

Vasiliev began to shake with sobs. He could no longer speak through his tears. Vasiliev turned his tearstained face up to Father Christmas.

Father Christmas looked at Vasiliev, then solemnly placed his hands on his head.

"As you believe, so may it be done to you. In the stead of my Lord Jesus Christ, I forgive you all your sins, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Vasiliev was still crying, but there was a change. He was…smiling? Yes, there was a faint trace of a smile beneath the tears.

Captain Nemo began to tremble with rage.

"A muttered prayer," he spat, "a babbling plea to avoid justice, all uttered in the fear of death – and you say he is forgiven! You call this God's justice?"

"It is something far greater than God's justice," said Father Christmas. "It is His mercy."

"Mercy." Captain Nemo spat out the word. His furious gaze came to rest on Vasiliev. "You look for mercy – I will show you the same mercy you showed Anna: I will make your death quick." He drew out his pistol. "And you have no children to watch die in your arms!"

"Do you dare to override God's judgment?" Father Christmas interrupted. "You dare to enter into judgment without mercy?"

Captain Nemo's eyes smouldered. "The only thing I fear to answer to God for is not pursuing vengeance for those I have lost!"

"The only thing?" asked Father Christmas. "Very well. You had a very strange way of fulfilling this vow. How were you supposed to find Vasiliev – or anyone else responsible – when you had buried yourself at the bottom of the ocean?"

Who was this man? He knew nothing of the challenges Captain Nemo had faced – the obstacles inherent in opposing powerful men of a mighty empire with almost nothing…

"He fled without a trace," Captain Nemo snapped. "Direct pursuit was impossible. Besides, it was not he alone who needed to be punished."

He stood straighter and looked down at Vasiliev, still kneeling at Father Christmas's feet. "The murder of my wife and two young sons was only the latest in a century of depredations in the invasion and oppression of Poland. All resistance had fallen – the task of vengeance was left to me.

"If I had engaged the Russian army directly, my few men would have been crushed at once. But at sea – we might survive long enough to inflict a revenge of significance for all we had lost. And, the earth is mostly covered by water. Perhaps, somewhere I would find my enemy – as indeed I did."

Father Christmas looked at Captain Nemo solemnly. "This lust for blood would shock any conscience not dead to all feeling," he said. "Is it any wonder that your crew has finally mutinied and refused to obey your orders?"

The reminder of the betrayal stabbed Captain Nemo like hot iron. Betrayal was worse than death. Death left memories, bittersweet, even painful, but whole. Betrayal turned the memories to ash.

"Was I not their captain?" he shouted. "Was my crew not bound to obey me?"

"There is a limit to any human authority," said Father Christmas.

"They came with me willingly, there were no conscripts aboard the _Nautilus_. I freed them from the living death of Siberia, kept them alive in the wilderness, eluding pursuit. I gave them a home, the first some of them had ever known. Shelter, food, and clothes; and such family and love as a man such as I could provide. And how did they repay me?"

"Some would say by awakening your conscience," said Father Christmas, "which is no small service. I have no doubt you have been a great source of good to your crew. But that does not give you leave to bind men's consciences – to set your will as the ultimate law. You are not the ultimate good to your crew or anyone else. That honour belongs to God alone."

"I ask no one to bow down to me!" Captain Nemo said. "I only require the respect a crew owes its captain!"

"By claiming to rule even their consciences?" Father Christmas asked. "With no recourse to a higher authority? You have set yourself as the ultimate authority to your crew, and thus as a false god to your crew. And look where it has led you – merciless bloodshed so repulsive, none will follow you anymore!"

Captain Nemo clenched his teeth. What did this man know of war and its lack of mercy?

A lack of mercy Captain Nemo had consistently returned, with nothing to show for it. Ghosts of war haunted his dreams, and not all of them were his family and countrymen.

"You accuse Vasiliev (and truly) of betrayal and murder," Father Christmas continued, "yet you yourself are stained with the same sins."

Captain Nemo's eyes flashed with anger. "Betrayal?" he shouted. "What betrayal? I am the one betrayed!"

"Your ship arrived here on Perelandra on the wings of a great storm, did she not?"

"I believe so," Captain Nemo said stiffly.

"You believe so? Then you were not at the helm when the ship and all aboard were in dire peril."

"I was not."

"You refused to go to your post when your ship was in dire peril. What do you call this but betrayal? Had loss of life resulted, what would it have been but murder?"

If there was a response to this, Captain Nemo did not know what it was.

"You said you provided a home, a family to your men?" Father Christmas stared at Captain Nemo. "What was this, but betrayal of your family?"

Captain Nemo reeled as though he had been struck.

It was not true, it could not be true – he was nothing like Vasiliev. Not a murderer, a betrayer of kin.

Then he looked at Vasiliev, still kneeling in front of Father Christmas. No, Nemo had never laid a hand in anger on those he loved. But in the storm, he had abandoned his crew. They could have died while he stood by and did nothing.

Were he and Vasiliev so different after all?

Captain Nemo looked down at his hands. They were shaking. And, to his horror, they were stained dark red – the colour of dried blood.

He looked up. There had been a small house and a rising forest, set against a clear morning sky. Now he saw a stormy sky over a rising ocean wave. The wave was dark, but dark red. And on the wave was an army of ghosts. Captain Nemo could only hear indistinct rumbling, but he knew they were coming for him. The ghosts of the men whose lives he had unjustly taken – the men he had murdered.

Father Christmas had spoken of mercy. But mercy was only for those who have shown mercy. Captain Nemo had shown none.

The overwhelming guilt pressed down on him. He stumbled to his knees.

For years, Captain Nemo had been kept alive by the pursuit of vengeance. Now his ship was crippled, his crew in revolt, and worst of all – it had all been for nothing. Vasiliev was beyond his grasp, set free by God Himself.

No, it was worse than for nothing. The bloody vendetta had only led to damnation. Sooner or later, he must face the wrath of almighty God.

There was no reason it should not be now.

Captain Nemo's entire body was shaking now. But he still held his pistol. He raised it and pressed it to his temple.

But before he pulled the trigger, a voice called out.

"Hold, Captain."

It was the voice of King Edmund.

* * *

(1) Matthew 7:2; James 2:13


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I only own the (recovering) psychopath (well, one of them…). I don't even own this disclaimer – it's from BrokenKestrel's story Enemies Against ( s/13476376/14/Enemies-Against). Used with permission.

Many thanks to BrokenKestel also for betaing the chapter – any remaining errors are, of course, my own.

* * *

**Content Warning****:** This chapter deals with the suicide attempt from the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Captain Nemo opened his eyes and looked up. Before him stood King Edmund.

Yes, _King_ Edmund. The boy looked much the same as he had since he had come aboard the _Nautilus_. But there was an air Captain Nemo had not noticed before. Edmund's eyes were stern and commanding, making him look older. Though little more than a boy, he clearly knew the meaning of justice, who knew of avenging wrongs.

And it was his voice who had told Captain Nemo to hold, to not kill himself. In spite of himself, he lowered his weapon so it hung at his side.

"Why?" Captain Nemo asked, his voice trembling. What reason could there be for putting off facing divine justice?

"You have not the right to destroy yourself," Edmund said.

Captain Nemo laughed – a wild raging laugh that held no mirth. "I have not the right? I stand condemned in the eyes of God. Why should I not end this and face His final judgment – of which there can be no doubt?"

"The judgement is indeed not in doubt," said Edmund, "if you despair of mercy."

"Mercy!" Captain Nemo exclaimed bitterly. Could the king have forgotten all that had happened? "Mercy is for the merciful! You know I am not merciful!"

"No one is," said Edmund, "not by nature."

"Then who can possibly receive mercy?" Captain Nemo asked. Was all this all just to torture him, a small foretaste of eternal divine wrath?

"It is something we must receive first," said Edmund. "I was a merciless bully before Aslan died for me."

"Aslan." Captain Nemo almost spat the name. What could the mysterious Talking Lion do to wipe clean the oceans of blood Neo had shed? The Lion was from another world. "If he exists, that was another god in another world. He has nothing to do with me."

"Another world, yes," said Father Christmas. "But not another god. Only another name. Aslan is the Son of the great Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. The Son has been the Redeemer in many worlds, for there are always those creatures who do not keep their proper domain(1), and seek to corrupt the rest of Creation. Nothing but the sacrifice of the Son will atone for the creation that has fallen. In Narnia, the sacrifice was for King Edmund. But on Earth, the sacrifice was for all – including you."

Captain Nemo looked away. He knew of what Father Christmas spoke, and that was the problem. "Can it still be so?" he muttered. How could even divine mercy still be for him after he had spurned it for so long? If only he could see proof of mercy for himself here and now!

"You are still alive," said Father Christmas.

"What does that prove?" Captain Nemo's voice was almost a scream.

"Your life is your time of grace," Father Christmas said.

Captain Nemo laughed bitterly. "Grace, mercy – these are not things I have known or experienced."

Father Christmas raised his eyebrows. "Really, never?"

Captain Nemo looked down at the ground. "I have known small mercies – no life is so perfect to not need them. But the mercy I would need – that level of mercy can't exist."

"Grace is often made known to us by the ones who have been shown it."

Nemo looked up at Edmund's voice. The young king looked at him thoughtfully. "Or the ones from whom we need it."

He turned to look at Father Christmas. Father Christmas nodded, as if responding to an unspoken question. Then Edmund turned towards the forest.

"You may come now," he said.

Trepidation rising, Captain Nemo looked around to see what was making the rustling now coming from the forest.

Trepidation became despair, as the crew of the _Nautilus_ emerged from the forest and quickly surrounded Captain Nemo. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the just condemnation in theirs.

This was rather like meeting a lion – no, it was far more terrifying. What mercy could Edmund think there would be here? The treachery Nemo – he could no longer call himself their captain – had committed against these men would not, could not be forgotten.

He had broken every promise he had made these men as their captain when he had walked away and left them to die in the storm.

Such treachery could only be paid for with death. But Edmund had prevented him from taking his own life. So this was how it would be – his life ended by those he had wronged. It was not mercy, but it certainly was justice. And justice was something Nemo could understand. He stiffened, waiting for the death blow.

"What are your orders, Captain?"

It was Jakub's voice. Captain Nemo opened his eyes. Jakub was standing in front of him. He and the rest of the crew around Captain Nemo were armed, but none of them were threatening him. But for his burdened conscience (and the fact that he was kneeling on the ground), they might have been back aboard the _Nautilus_.

"Captain?" Jakub asked again. He indicated Vasiliev, still huddled at Father Christmas's feet. "What are your orders?"

His orders? What right did Nemo now have to give these men orders? And why were they asking for orders about Vasiliev?

He looked around at the crew, and the enormity of his sin pressed down upon him once more. It was not only his own soul he had taken straight into the jaws of hell. He had led over a hundred men along with him.

And they were oblivious to the danger. They had held him back from killing Edmund – their consciences were not quite as dulled as Nemo's own. But they had still helped him in his murderous vengeance. They were still willing to do so.

Nemo looked at Edmund. What was he supposed to see of Aslan, of God here?

"Do you not understand?" Edmund asked quietly.

Nemo shook his head desperately. What was here but a reminder, no, a magnification of his own sin?

"These are mere men like yourself, Captain," said Edmund. Nemo flinched at the title, but Edmund pressed on. "And here they stand, ready to forgive the wrong you have done them."

Nemo looked up at the men who had been his crew. Except for Jakub, none of their eyes met his.

Nemo looked back at Edmund. Fighting to hold back tears, he said, "I think they understand justice better than you think."

Before Edmund could respond, Jakub broke in. "Begging your pardon, Captain, but I don't think you rightly understand us."

"What do I not understand?" Nemo asked.

"I can't deny that what you said hurt, Captain," Jakub began. He paused, and seemed to be searching for words.

His words had "hurt"? Nemo had called them mutineers and traitors.

"But it was worse to see what you almost did, to see you become like –"

Jakub broke off, seeming on the verge of tears. It was several minutes before he was able to continue.

"But the king is right, that we'd rather put it all behind us." Jakub took a deep breath. "We forgive you."

Nemo looked around again. Some of the men were looking at him now, but furtively. There was fear in their eyes, but no anger. No one contradicted Jakub.

Nemo could make no sense of it. Mysterious visitors aboard the _Nautilus_ and travelling to another planet were nothing compared to what was happening now. The laws of physics might explain other worlds and space travel. What law, what governing principle explained this – explained mercy?

"Captain, please," Jakub pleaded as Nemo remained silent. "You've given us everything – you gave us our lives back. All we want is you to not – to not become – become what you had us fighting."

Nemo buried his face in his hands to hide the tears he could no longer hold back. He had already become what he was fighting, become a killer like Vasiliev long before the men had stopped him from killing Edmund.

"You see this, Captain." Edmund was speaking again. "If you see such mercy in men, then know that the mercy of Aslan – whatever name he uses in this world – his mercy is greater."

"Indeed it is." Father Christmas now. "Far, far greater. The Good Shepherd gives His life for the sheep, who had gone astray. Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down one's life for his friends."(2)

"Captain?" Jakub said again.

Captain Nemo slowly opened his eyes. He looked in anguish at the men he had once commanded. His words had been cruel enough. And he had betrayed these men and left them to their deaths. Even now they did not know the worst, how he had led them almost to hell. He dared not think of the men lying in the _Nautilus's_ underwater cemetery.

The men around Nemo forgave him what they knew. If mercy was a divine attribute, then God's mercy would be greater than man's. But could even divine mercy really extend so far as to cover Nemo's betrayal and his years of murder?

Nemo turned towards Father Christmas, ready to ask what limits there were – could even God forgive without measure? But before he could ask, Nemo's eyes fell on Vasiliev.

Vasiliev was a murderer and traitor to his kin. Vasiliev had been absolved before Nemo's very eyes.

A murderer and traitor like him.

Nemo looked away and fought back sudden nausea. To be compared with Vasiliev! Yes, somehow, that was worse than the bare appellations of traitor and murderer.

Then he remembered the oceans of blood. He looked at his crew.

It was not only his own salvation at stake. These men who had followed him, obeyed his will. He had to try to deter them from the path he had set them on. He had to reject that path himself. That began by forgiving Vasiliev.

Biting back bile, Nemo rose to his feet. Shakily, he stepped over to Edmund and presented the pistol.

"I will not need this," he said quietly.

Wordlessly, Edmund gently took the weapon. He studied Nemo's face, then said, "May Aslan go with you."

Nemo only inclined his head, not knowing what to make of the blessing. Then he took a deep breath and turned back face to the crew.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness," he said. His voice trembled, and he stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"You are our captain," said Jakub firmly.

All around Nemo, the crew was nodding vigorously. In the normally silent crew, a few were even murmuring what sounded like "hear, hear" or "aye aye".

Nemo's tears were still flowing, but he did not try to hide them now. He embraced Jakub. Nemo tried to speak, but he could not form the words.

Jakub firmly hugged him back.

Perhaps words were not needed.

So it was with the other men. One by one, Nemo embraced them, wordlessly asking and receiving their forgiveness.

Then Nemo looked back at the men. They had forgiven much, far more than he could have ever imagined possible. But they still did not understand what he had done, had led them to do. But there was no time for long explanations – he had to face Vasiliev quickly before he lost his nerve.

"You see that I am now unarmed. I have no intention of harming anyone." Nemo's eyes scanned the body of men now in front of him. "Do I have your word you will not interfere with what I am about to do?"

They looked at one another in confusion, then looked at Jakub. Jakub looked at Edmund. Edmund nodded slightly. Jakub swiftly turned back to Nemo.

"We promise not to interfere," said Jakub.

Nemo nodded, then took a ragged breath as he turned to face Vasiliev. The man was only a few feet away.

Every step Nemo took felt like walking in deep mud. Or perhaps his legs had turned to lead. His stomach churned with acid. His worst memories played in his mind.

Anna, begging Vasiliev for her children's lives. Anna, lying dead on the floor with the children – all of them dead at Vasiliev's hand.

Nemo stopped and clenched his fists, trying to push down the memories, remembering that he was no better than Vasiliev.

But the knowledge was no use. If both he and Vasiliev were evil and deserving of hell, why should Nemo not take his enemy alongside to hell?

He stood still, struggling to master himself. And a different memory came to him, one he had not dwelt on for years.

It had been a long time since he had been to church, he had attended sporadically before that. But now he remembered the crucifix – the Man hanging on that cross who was more than a man.

That Man had been betrayed and then murdered, though He had betrayed and murdered no one. And from the cross, He had asked His Father to forgive His murderers.

This Man had died not for His own sins, but for the sins of others. For Nemo's sins. For Vasiliev's sins. He did not desire the death of the sinner, but his repentance. And with His death, for those who believed, there was now no punishment left.

There was no longer any need for Nemo to punish Vasiliev. And with faith in the God-Man's sacrifice, no need for Nemo to suffer.

Somehow, Nemo's legs began moving again, and he found himself directly in front of Vasiliev.

Vasiliev was still huddling in a ball next to Father Christmas. Trembling, Nemo fell onto his knees before Vasiliev.

Nemo could hear the crew behind him. This was not what they expected. He forced himself to ignore them. He hoped they would forgive him again when they fully understood.

For now, Vasiliev was all that mattered.

"I am here," Nemo began thickly. "I had no right to pursue you as I did –"

Vasiliev interrupted with a storm of sobbing. "No, no, you had every right. I am the one –"

"But I –"

Nemo broke off. He and Vasiliev looked at one another. Both were too overcome to speak. There was so much else for them to say – could words ever exhaust the wells of their guilt and remorse?

But need was there of lengthy confession? Each knew the offences of the other all too well. Each could see the other's tears of contrition. And each had heard the other – and understood.

They should have been brothers. They had wasted years as bitter enemies. Yet, beyond all hope, here they were, reconciled.

They fell on each other's necks and wept.

* * *

(1) Jude 6

(2) See Isaiah 53:6; John 10:11, 15:13


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** In case anyone has any lingering doubts, I'll say it one more time – Narnia and the _Nautalis_ are not mine!

Thank you as always to BrokenKestrel for betaing the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Eustace took his first deep breath in what seemed years. No one with proper feeling should find crying people a relief. But Eustace can be forgiven for his relief when he saw Captain Nemo and Vasiliev crying on each other's shoulders. After all, it wasn't the crying that relieved him – it was the inference that now, perhaps, no one was in danger of being murdered.

Caspian, Lucy, and Reepicheep had quietly come out of the forest. With Edmund and Father Christmas, they gathered around Eustace.

"What happens now?" Eustace asked Father Christmas. Captain Nemo and Vasiliev were still weeping. Behind them, stood the crew, staring at their captain. Most were silent, but the Narnians could hear a confused and angry murmur slowly rising.

"This is a place of rest and healing," said Father Christmas, his eyes full of sadness. "But as with all healing, it will never be perfected within Time."

Even as Father Christmas spoke, Captain Nemo shakily rose to his feet. He helped Vasiliev up. Then he turned to face the crew.

The conversation that followed was completely unintelligible to Caspian and Reepicheep. Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace caught a few words they thought might be French. But none of them needed to understand the words to understand what was happening.

Vasiliev stood with slumped shoulders, as if he wished to melt into the ground – as well he might. Only Captain Nemo stood between him and the angry crew. Captain Nemo was speaking with a calm, clear voice with no sign of the tears he had been shedding only minutes earlier. The crew was listening to their captain for now, but hatred burned in their eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Lucy asked, looking pleadingly at Father Christmas.

"Would any of the crew come to the _Dawn Treader_?" Caspian asked. "Aslan created the Door in the Sky for the Telmarines who did not want to stay and live with Old Narnia."

"Your Majesty, those recalcitrants had not yet sworn fealty to you," said Reepicheep sternly. "These men have affirmed their loyalty to Captain Nemo only minutes ago. We make these men oath-breakers and traitors."

"You are quite right, Sir Reepicheep," said Father Christmas. "These men have given their word to Captain Nemo. They have learned when they must disobey, now they must learn once again to obey."

"But why are they so upset?" Eustace asked. "It's Captain Nemo's family who was murdered." Eustace could understand not liking Vasiliev – he didn't care for the man much himself. But after spending a night in Vasiliev's company, Eustace's dislike was mingled with pity, rather than anger.

Father Christmas's eyes filled with sadness. "No one is told any tale but his own, and that would be a multitude of tales of great sorrow. This much I will say. All of these men have suffered – some more and some less – by the actions of the Russian government. Vasiliev is a Russian officer, and therefore a representative, however lowly, of that government. By setting aside his own claims against Vasiliev, Captain Nemo is asking – nay, commanding the crew to lay aside their claims also. You have seen – if you did not know already – how hard that is for any man to hear. But it is a lesson the crew must now learn."

Silence fell for a long moment.

"But even if that were not so," Father Christmas continued, "I could not allow you to take the crew with you to Narnia. It is one thing to show you where you may return and a very different one to send people who have never been there." His face became grave. "Dreadful events have been set in motion that way. Glorious in the end yes, but dreadful nonetheless."

Eustace wondered what events Father Christmas could be referring to.(1) But the other Narnians seemed to have fallen into deep thought – perhaps it was not the time for a long explanation. So instead, Eustace quietly asked, "But you will help them, won't you, Father Christmas?"

"These men are in my home," said Father Christmas, and a smile displaced some of the sadness in his face. "I will do everything in my power to help them find peace and rest."

"Should we at least say goodbye?" asked Lucy.

They all looked over at the still-unfolding argument. Vasiliev was still standing – the crew was still listening to Captain Nemo. But the tension still hung thick in the air.

"I think it would be best to let the Captain handle the situation, Lu," said Edmund. He looked at his sister sadly. "It won't be the first time we had to leave without saying goodbye."

Eustace wondered what they were talking about, but before he could ask, Caspian said, "You never know when Aslan will appear – or when he will leave."

Even Eustace knew this about the ways of the wild Great Lion – Aslan had disappeared without warning after turning Eustace back into a human boy. A small smile came to Eustace's face at the memory. The other Narnians, with memories of their own, began to smile as well.

They turned to look back one last time at the friends they had made on this strange adventure. Captain Nemo's back was to them as he talked to his crew. All of the crew had their eyes fixed on him.

Vasiliev, standing by Captain Nemo, also had his back to the Narnians, but he stood uneasily, shifting and looking about nervously. He glanced behind, and his eyes he caught the Narnians'. He became very still, then his bearing relaxed. After a moment, he drew himself together and rendered a smart salute.

The Narnians returned the salute. Now still and silent, Vasiliev turned to face the crew.

The Narnians turned to face Father Christmas, now standing on a wide dirt path leading into the forest. He was smiling now.

"Come, it is time," said Father Christmas. The Narnians followed him into the dim forest.

The mention of Aslan and saying goodbye to Vasiliev had jogged Eustace's memory. He hurried to catch up with Lucy and caught her arm.

"Lucy," Eustace whispered urgently, "have you ever seen Aslan – I mean, have you ever seen him in our world, in England?"

"No, why do you –" Then realization flashed across Lucy's face. "Oh, of course! Father Christmas!" she called.

Father Christmas was some distance ahead. Lucy and Eustace hurried to catch up to him.

"Father Christmas," Lucy asked, "what did you mean when you told Vasiliev Aslan is in our world? I've never seen him there, and I don't think any of the others have either."

Father Christmas smiled as he continued walking. "No one in your world now alive has," he said, "not for almost two thousand years."

"Then how are we supposed to find Him?" Lucy asked. "We are supposed to, right?"

"Of course – but it isn't necessary to see something in order to find it. In your world, it is written, 'Blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed.'(2)"

Edmund was now walking with Lucy and Eustace. Father Christmas looked at them thoughtfully. "When you three return to England, make time to go see Professor Kirk. He found Aslan in your world some time ago."

Before anyone could ask any questions, Father Christmas stopped at the entrance to a large cave. "Here we are," he said.

Eustace thought the entrance seemed large enough for the sleigh, pulled by reindeer, that he had seen on Christmas cards in the shops. His whole life he had been told Christmas was nothing but humbug, and now – _Father Christmas_ was standing before him. A slew of questions filled his mind and excitedly poured out of him.

"How many worlds do you visit?" Eustace began. "Can you really do it all in one night? How many worlds does this cave lead to?"

Father Christmas's eyes twinkled, but he said, "Such things are of little importance. Never forget, I am but Aslan's messenger at Christmas, and the festival day is about Aslan himself."

Father Christmas turned Caspian and Reepicheep. "I will see you at Christmas, whether at Cair Paravel or aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Fair winds and seas bring you to your desired haven and at last to Aslan's Country."

Father Christmas turned to Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace. "I will also see you at Christmas, though you will not see me. And Aslan is always with you, even when you do not see him. Remember to talk to Professor Kirk."

He raised his hands in blessing over all of them. The Narnians waved one last goodbye, then took one another's hands as they stepped into the dark tunnel that would lead them back to Narnia.

The return to Narnia was as quiet as the leaving. There was no flash or rumble to announce the passage between worlds – just a patch of daylight appearing.

When the Narnians emerged from the cave, blinking in the sunlight, they only walked a short way before they saw the sea. There was the _Dawn Treader_ waiting for them. Somewhere below, still hidden from view was their campsite on the beach.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Lucy asked. No one needed to ask to whom she was referring – they were all thinking of Captain Nemo and his companions.

"I do not doubt but that we shall, Madam," said Reepicheep. "Father Christmas told us Aslan is in your world, but he did not say there is more than one Aslan's Country. I believe we shall see them there, if not before."

"Time passes differently in different worlds," said Edmund. "Perhaps they are waiting there now."

* * *

(1) If, like Eustace, you are wondering what Father Christmas is talking about, the next story you should read is _The Magician's Nephew_ :)

(2) John 20:29

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed over the past year. Particular thanks to BrokenKestrel, who has beta'd much of this story and has given many a pep talk along the way. This story would not have happened with you! :)


End file.
